I'll Never Fall In Love Again
by Blackmutt
Summary: What do you get when you fall in love? You only get lies and pain and sorrow, they come from two different worlds but could love survive and if so, can they ever found happiness within one another? HP/DM, SS/FG, LM/TR, RW/BZ, Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making money off of this story

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making money off of this story.

**Warning:** AU, OC, OOC, Slash (male on male), Anal, Rim, Vampire Sex, Interspecies Sex, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, Male Pregnancy, and Dominate/Submissive Relationship.

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Grayback/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Blaise Zabini, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

**Summary:** _What do you get when you fall in love? You only get lies and pain and sorrow_. Unfortunately, no one ever told this to Draco Malfoy, can the love of his soul mate survive the war raging around them? Or will they be torn apart?

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter One:_

_What Do You Get When You Fall In Love?_

It was Draco's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, school for witches and wizards, and this year would be the most different one for Draco yet. Over the summer, Draco had come into his inheritance, which means he was no longer human, which should've been good news if it wasn't for the fact that Draco came into his inheritance late. A late inheritance always meant that the magical creature would be a carrier and all carriers had to be protected by bodyguards in fear of a carrier being claimed by another creature that wasn't the carrier's mate. Draco's bodyguards are bulky males that flanked both of his sides, the bodyguards kept watch on everything around them, not letting anyone, except Blaise Zabini, get near Draco.

Draco stopped at the Great Hall entrance, glancing to both of his bodyguards, before taking a deep breath, just as Draco was about to reach out and open the doors. Draco felt a tug, before being smashed into the Great Hall's door, one of the bodyguards held Draco against the door, while the other bodyguard snarled and prepared to attack the new comers. The new comers happened to be the golden trio with Harry Potter leading the way; Ron flanked Harry's right, while Hermione stood to the left side.

Harry's nostrils flared as he picked up a delicious scent, taking a much longer and deeper breath, Harry soon enough realized, the smell was coming from behind one of the bulky men. Unconsciously, Harry's canines lengthen and a strong urge overcame Harry, without a thought, Harry moved closer to the male blocking Draco from view.

If it was possible, Draco was pressed even more against the Great Hall door, while the bodyguard smashing him, and gave a low growl towards Harry. Luckily (or unluckily), Ron pulled Harry away from the bodyguard and dragged Harry into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table, where Ron forced Harry to sit down. Hermione, silently followed along, after having given one last glance at the bodyguards, Hermione started to think about the bodyguards and who they could possibly protecting, along with where Draco Malfoy was.

Once the golden trio had left, Draco's bodyguards relaxed and gave Draco minimum breathing room, before moving Draco inside of the Great Hall and moving him over to the Slytherin table. At the Slytherin table, the seventh years started to make room for the bulky bodyguards, some of the Slytherins giving hateful glares at Draco, while others gave longing looks.

Blaise moved from his seat near the sixth year Slytherins to the seat right next to Draco's bodyguards, Draco's bodyguards gave low growls towards Blaise before the two bulky men, picked up Blaise's scent and stopped their growling. The bodyguard between Draco and Blaise decided it was safe enough to let Blaise close and moved to sitting next to Blaise, while keeping a watchful eye on everyone. Blaise happily moved closer to his friend, giving Draco a slight nudge, before speaking in a low tone of voice, "Hey, Draco? How was your summer?"

"Came into my inheritance over the summer and as you can guess, found out what kind of werewolf, I'll be, what about you?" Draco asked in the same low tones, knowing that both of the bodyguards could hear their chatter, "I also came into my inheritance but actually on time, unlike some people," with that, Blaise gave another nudge to Draco.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione had to restrain Harry from jumping across the table and attacking Draco and Blaise over at the Slytherin table. "Harry, you really need to control yourself and try to calm down, you don't want everyone to find out about… You know," Ron made a gesture as he spoke, Harry gave a frustrating sigh as he glanced towards Ron, Ron had been right, Harry needed to control himself, and so as an attempt to distract himself, Harry looked towards the Head Table.

Dumbledore gave a chuckle at what he saw; the welcoming feast had gone wonderfully, it seemed that young Harry had come into his own inheritance, along with young Draco and from the way Harry was acting. It seemed that either Draco or Blaise would be Harry's future mate but from the past history, Harry had with Draco, Dumbledore was willing to bet his lifetime lemon drop supply on that, by the end of the week, Harry would have claimed Draco.

Something didn't settle right with Severus and he had a nagging feeling that something dramatic would happen to change the life of not only everyone in Hogwarts but the life of everyone in the world. Severus quietly grumbled to himself as Remus Lupin tried to make small talk with him.

Dumbledore decided now would be the best time to make the final announcement, after everyone had, had their fill of dinner, with a smile, Dumbledore stood up. "If everyone would please be quiet, I'd like to make a few announcements," once everyone calmed down, Dumbledore continued, "As you can see, we have two empty seats. And I would like to announce, that we will be having three new teachers, Remus Lupin has been kind enough to return to DADA and will be co-teaching DADA with Sirius Black. Hagrid will be absent this year, so taking over The Care of Magical Creatures will be Fenrir Greyback, please give them a warm welcome."

What little clapping that started had stopped at the mention of Fenrir Greyback; every student seemed to be frozen in their spot except for Draco, Blaise, and Draco's bodyguards. Draco and Blaise gave loud cheers and hearing another fellow werewolf would be among the teachers, which meant, things would be a bit safer for them. Once the little cheer team (Draco and Blaise) had died down, Dumbledore announced that it was bedtime and that the first years would be lead to their dorm room by the perfects, with that said, everyone left.

**Meanwhile at Riddle Manor**

Tom Riddle walked into the master bedroom of Riddle Manor, only to be greeted with the site of Lucius Malfoy pacing back and forth, Tom slipped quietly over to his mate, when Lucius stopped his pacing for a moment. "Lucius, Draco will be alright, remember our two most trusted guards are with him as we speak and its simply a welcoming feast, no one will dare attack him then and there." Tom spoke with gentle ease as he slipped his arms around Lucius' waist and nuzzled his neck, "Besides, I can think of things, we can do, while waiting for their call."

Lucius felt a shiver ran through his spine as Tom slipped his arms around his waist, the nuzzling soon turned to licking on Lucius' neck and all thoughts of pacing and waiting impatiently were gone.

**Draco's Private Rooms**

Draco sat on his bed, watching his bodyguards check out every possible threat in the entire room, while Blaise babbled on about some feeling he seemed to have gotten. "Draco are you even paying attention?" Questioned Blaise, before giving a smirk, "You know, Harry was looking at you rather strangely, kind of like he was jealous, that I was so close to you," Blaise said while giving a wink.

The lead bodyguard gave a frustrated snarl at Blaise, "You will not speak of such things, you filthy feline! I do not know what our lord sees in you but while I'm here, I will not have talk of nonsense! Do you understand?!" The bodyguard questioned as he moved closer to the bed, before grabbing Blaise by his shirt and lifting him up, a look of pure rage covered the bodyguard's face, only then, did Draco seem to snap out of his trace.

Draco cleared his throat, "While I'm around, you shall not be messing with my friend," Draco said with a deadly calm voice, knowing full well, that the bodyguard would put Blaise down and leave him alone. "Besides, shouldn't you be running off to fire call my father and tell him, how I've failed to be noticed by my mate and that my mate is more then likely not even here," Draco finished the last part with a huff. Draco felt disappointed, being a submissive was one thing but not having your future mate be near by was another thing, it meant one of two things. One being that Draco's mate wasn't even at Hogwarts and two, if Draco's mate was in fact at Hogwarts, Draco's mate might've not wanted to be mated to him, thoughts of how he was too fat started to race through Draco's mind.

The lead bodyguard left with a grunt, going to fire call their lord and inform him of the depressing matters at hand, once the lead bodyguard was out of the room, Blaise came back to life. "Draco, you alright?" Blaise asked in concern at the look Draco was giving, it looked as thought someone had just ran over his puppy, "Yes, I'll be fine, I'm rather tired, Blaise, why don't you go back to your rooms." Draco said, before lying down and turning over onto his side, so he was facing away from Blaise, Blaise took the hint and left quietly.

**At Gryffindor Tower**

Harry gave a soft sigh as Hermione was busy, questioning him and Ron about their recent inheritance, one would've thought that Hermione had read, everything there was about Harry's and Ron's inheritance. "For the last time, Hermione, I came into my heritance over the summer, the day before my birthday, when Dumbledore came and picked me up. Dumbledore had Severus explain to me, all about being a vampire and what it would entail, and then I had my inheritance, where I changed from being alive to being the living dead. The odd thing was, was that Severus was acting, like he rediscovered something that had been missing for years but was always in front of him…" Harry trailed off as he gave Hermione a thoughtful look, before continuing, "Plus, Severus, even said, that he'd be there for me if I had questions."

Hermione had that look as thought; she was putting the clues together and finally figured out the bigger picture, "Harry, when you start calling Professor Snape, Severus?" Harry gave a simple shrug of the shoulders, "Well, Harry, I think I might know why, Professor Snape seems to be acting differently and why you look so much more different." With that said, Hermione left the common room to go to bed, leaving behind a stunned Harry and Ron.

Ron turned to Harry before speaking, "I don't know about you mate but I'm going to bed, we'll figure this thing out later, besides, the new appearance doesn't look half bad." With that said, Ron left Harry in the common room, to think about the new appearance Harry had gained over the summer.

Harry gave a soft sigh before waiting a few more minutes then going upstairs and getting ready for bed, it was then, that he stopped in the full length mirror in their dorm room. Harry no longer looked like a copy of James Potter but rather an even blend of James Potter and another, the other was still unknown to Harry but there was a guess, the other half, might've been related to Severus Snape. For Harry had black eyes instead of the emerald green eyes but the black eyes held a hazel tint to them, the hair still had a messy look to it but more like he just got shagged. Harry's body was muscular without overdoing it; scars still littered Harry's body, some of the scars had faded while other scars were still freshly pink. With a sigh, Harry pulled on his night shirt, along with a new pair of boxers, before heading to bed and trying to forget about the unbelievably wonderful scent from earlier.

**Dumbledore's Office**

The lead bodyguard stood in front of the fireplace, the report he had to give was needed to be done in private and Dumbledore had granted the werewolves the privilege of using his office when need be, the lead bodyguard gave another sigh before contacting his lord.

**Riddle Manor**

The fireplace flared to life as Lucius and Tom were settling down, Lucius looked at Tom, before speaking, "You going to get it or shall I?" Tom gave a chuckle, "It wasn't me, who was pacing the fireplace, waiting for Draco's call but I shall get it, since you don't seem to be moving anytime soon." Tom gave a suggested leer before answering the bodyguard's calls; Tom slipped a robe on before sitting in front of the fireplace, "Yes?"

The guard explained to Tom, about the possibility that Draco might be destined to be the mate of a vampire and that vampire happened to be none other then Harry James Potter. Lucius, perked up at this possibility, a part of Lucius was fierce that his only son would be a mate of a vampire, while another part of him was rather happy, that a chance to end the war was near. Tom on the other hand, seemed completely ferocious, a loud snarl was the only warning anyone had, before Tom got to his feet and stormed out of the bedroom.

Lucius sighed and knew it would be a while, before his mate came to accept the fact that Draco was destined to be with a vampire, "Inform the Headmaster that I shall be visiting my son and that Tom, might be joining me." With that said Lucius ended the fire call and went to find his mate in hopes of convincing Tom, that this knew development could work to their advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive)

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild-Slash, Sexual Frustration, Humiliation

**Author's Note:** First off, if you've read this story over two years ago, I'd suggest reading the new first chapter, secondly, there will be chapter warnings for each chapter, to let anyone skip over something, they don't want to read and I'll write a summary at the start of each new chapter, thirdly, I'll be writing about the different lives of people that are tied to Harry and Draco.

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Two:_

_You Only Get Lies and Pain and Sorrow_

Fenrir groaned as he picked up that delicious scent, it seemed the owner of the scent was heading towards the staff room, which mean that it is a staff member and that could make courting easier for Fenrir. It wasn't long before Fenrir caught up to the owner of the smell and as luck would have it, the corridor was dark, making Fenrir rely on his senses rather then his eyesight. With quick movements, Fenrir rushed the person, pushing the person against the wall; Fenrir took one deep breath to make sure it was the right person. The smell confirmed that the person is the owner to the smell, next thing, Fenrir knew, he had his head buried between the person's neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply of the heavenly scent. Fenrir could feel the weak attempts at pushing him away but being a muscular built werewolf, it'd be hard for anyone to push Fenrir away so easily.

Severus gave a groan at having been pushed up against the corridor, if it hadn't been so dark, Severus might've seen his attacker coming and instead of being attacked violently. Severus found himself being smelled like some daisy, frustrated and angry, Severus started to push back on his attacker but Severus' attempts weren't working, if nothing else, it seemed to excite the werewolf even more.

"You smell like a sexually frustrated bitch in heat," Fenrir said in a husky voice, before giving a long lick along the neck of Severus, "Maybe, we should get better _acquainted_." Fenrir wasn't exactly a romantic and knew his sweet talk wasn't normally what one wanted to hear but nevertheless, that didn't stop Fenrir from giving another long lick and a nibble on the neck. Fenrir started to grow restless and decided to ground his erection against the other man's thigh, "You see what you do to me, baby?"

Severus thought he should be unbelievably sick to his stomach, but he found himself strangely turned on by Fenrir's words and actions, a small gasp escaped Severus as he felt Fenrir's erection. Severus knew that this was all wrong, something about it wasn't right and despite his painful erection, Severus decided to knee Fenrir in the groin.

An angry cry ripped through Fenrir as he kneeled over in pain, letting Severus escape down the corridor and into the staff room; once Fenrir had recovered he proceeded to follow Severus into the empty staff room. Glancing around, Fenrir knew that the owner of the scent had to be around there somewhere but all he could find was Severus, with a quick sniff, Fenrir realized the scent was coming from Severus. A cocky grin spread across Fenrir's lips as he inched closer to Severus, "Baby, why are you so afraid of me?"

Severus face flushed in humiliation, his attacker of course had to be none other then Fenrir Greyback and to make matters worse, Fenrir intended to finish what he had started. Severus backed himself against the countertop and took a quick glance around for exits, the only exit there is, is where Fenrir currently stood. Although, Severus did realize there is a table that stood between himself and Fenrir, Severus hoped that a staff member would walk in or that he could escape the delusional man.

Fenrir loved a challenge and if anything was to go by, Severus would be that challenge, not to mention a wild animal in bed, "Baby, I'm not going to hurt you… Much," Fenrir's chuckle seemed to get caught in his throat at the look Severus was currently giving Fenrir, making Fenrir feel bad for saying such a thing but it was true, if Fenrir wished to claim Severus as his mate. Fenrir would have to prove his dominance and ability to protect his mate and their pups for a weak dominant could never last for long.

Severus face held a look of horror at the possibility of being raped by a werewolf, a whimper escaped Severus as he started to panic and within that panic; Severus forgot that he was a wizard with a wand. Another quick glance around, told Severus that he was trapped and wouldn't be getting out of there, anytime soon and the likelihood of someone coming in was a slim to none.

Fenrir felt bad and decided to speed things up, with a quick jump, Fenrir landed right in front of Severus, Fenrir gave Severus a grin before pinning him to the countertop. Fenrir watched Severus' face consort into panic, a soft cooing noise roused from Fenrir as he leaned down to gently nuzzle against Severus' neck, "Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you." With that said, Fenrir gave another lick along the neck, preparing to give a claiming mark to let others know, that this vampire was already claimed, Fenrir moved between the right and left neck, trying to decide where to place it. Before choosing the right side, Fenrir bit down, adding enough pressure to break the skin but not do any real damage, once the skin was broken, Fenrir licked the wound clean.

Severus let out a moan at having been bitten, it shouldn't have been possible but it was and Severus felt himself amazingly turned on by the claiming mark. Severus ached against Fenrir, trying to find some relief for his aching erection, Severus felt Fenrir clean the wound before moving upwards, Severus felt Fenrir drag his tongue upwards, towards his mouth and just when they were about to kiss, there came a cough.

Fenrir groaned in frustration at having heard the 'cough', the person of course had to come at the worst timing, with a snarl, Fenrir turned around, affectively covering Severus from view. Once turned around, Fenrir came face to face with the Headmaster and the rest of the teaching staff, "Our we interrupting something, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, all the while the infernal twinkling in the eyes seemed to double, Fenrir gave another groan of frustration, before speaking, "Yes, you were."

McGonagall was horrified at what she'd seen, their newest teacher had some floozy pressed up against the countertop and moaning like a whore, "Albus-" before McGonagall could continue, she was cut off.

"Your not interrupting, anything Dumbledore, I was simply asking Mr. Greyback here if he wouldn't mind giving me some space," Severus said in his usual tone, although the only thing different about him. Is the flushed face and newly acquired bite mark on the side of his neck, Severus moved to a chair and sat down, like nothing ever had happened.

Fenrir gave a low growl at his mate's claims; Fenrir marched (not very far) right over to his mate's seat and pulled Severus into his lap, quickly, Fenrir wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and gave Severus a warning nip on the back of the neck. Once Fenrir was satisfied, that his mate would stay where he was, Fenrir dared to slowly loosen his arms and look at each staff member in their eyes, challenging them to make a fuss about having someone in his lap.

Severus gave an undignified 'eep' when he was suddenly placed into Fenrir's lap, the warm of Fenrir's arms around Severus' waist helped calm him down but didn't help with the embracement nor did the sudden hard on, Severus felt pressed against his butt.

McGonagall huffed at the openly display of affection, "Albus, you cannot be serious about letting someone sit in another's lap, **while** at a staff meeting, are you?!" Albus Dumbledore gave a chuckle at his deputy's antics, "Minerva, please come down, we'll processed with our staff meeting and until either Fenrir or Severus gets too carried away with their _'display of affection'_, we'll deal with it."

Once all of the staff members had sat down and a few snide comments from Sirius, Dumbledore began the reason for the meeting, it seemed that Dumbledore had noticed the attraction between Harry and Draco. And matters needed to be discussed about the possibility of a fight arriving at Hogwarts over the union and who could possibly stop the mating between Harry and Draco that was when they ran into a problem.

"We already know, who's at least one of Harry's and Draco's parents are but we don't know who the other is, now Severus, you're a full blooded vampire, can you tell me, if you know the mother to young Harry? It seems that he takes after you in appearance…" That was wear Dumbledore trailed off as he watched Severus for movements and any signs of truly knowing, who the mother to Harry was.

Severus started to panic again but for an entire different reason then last time, this time, the panic came from people finding out the truth about Harry's lineage. Severus started to pant and get all flustered; unfortunately, some people took it for the wrong signs and not for the sign of a panic attack.

McGonagall was the first to speak up, before anyone else had the change, "Albus! You cannot be serious about letting two staff members, who should be acting like mature adults, rather then two horny teenagers, preparing to have butt sex in front of everyone!" McGonagall practically screamed 'butt sex' to Albus Dumbledore, while Sirius Black attempted to hold in his giggles, the rest of the staff, minus Severus and Fenrir, looked rather flushed from embarrassment.

Fenrir growled as his mate started to panic and then with McGonagall's outburst, matters seemed to be made worse, Severus panic went full force and before anyone knew it, Severus was a quivering mess, clinging to Fenrir. Fenrir decided, that his mate had enough of the staff meeting and picked up Severus bridal style, before taking Severus out of the room but before Fenrir went out of the staff room; he gave a snap towards Sirius, promising many things.

Once Fenrir and Severus were out of the room, the entire room erupted into chaos, with McGonagall screaming at Albus to do something about the chaos.

**Meanwhile at Dumbledore's Office**

The guard gave a sigh as he went out of Dumbledore's office to find Dumbledore; the guard figured he'd start in the staff room and make his way from there. Just as the guard was arriving at the staff room, he caught a glimpse of Fenrir Greyback carrying someone down the corridor, with a raised eyebrow, the guard walked towards the staff room. Nearing the staff room, the guard could hear loud screams and fits of laughter coming from the staff room, in the pit of the guard's stomach, he felt that going inside would be a bad idea but knew, that his alpha expected him to inform Dumbledore of his alpha's impending arrival.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Spoke the guard and it seemed that everyone stopped their yelling and giggling, Albus Dumbledore stood up and looked at the guard, "Yes… What's your name again?" It was in that moment, that Sirius started his giggling, again at the thought of the great Dumbledore not being able to remember someone's name. The guard spoke in a deadly calm voice, "My name is Toby, Sir and I have a message for you, from Lucius Malfoy," the guard named, Toby awaited for Albus' reply.

Albus was rather shocked to be receiving a message from Lucius so soon but Albus did except news to travel quickly but not this quickly, with a nod of his head, Albus signal Toby to continue.

"Lucius Malfoy has requested, that I informed you to be prepared for his arrival and the possible arrival of Lucius' mate," with that said, Toby left the staff room and headed back to Draco's private rooms.

**Fenrir's Room**

Severus clung to Fenrir as they entered Fenrir's rooms, Severus couldn't help himself as he cried and babbled about the reasons, and he started to panic. All the while, Fenrir listened patiently and prepared Severus for bed, once Severus was stripped down to his black boxers and placed in bed, Fenrir stripped himself of his irritating clothing and slipped into bed. Severus continued to babble, even after being reassured by his mate, that Fenrir wouldn't speak a word to anyone about anything, Severus had told him, a quick kiss was delivered to Severus to shut him up and hopefully calm him. Once the simple kiss was over, Severus calmed down and silently went to sleep, wrapped up in Fenrir's arms, while Fenrir thought about the things, that Severus had told him and how, Fenrir wished he could bring back the dead to kill that person.

**Author's Note:** Next chapter, Lucius will be arriving and there'll be even more drama, surrounding Harry and Draco (plus, there will be more Harry and Draco) and you'll either find out, what Severus was babbling about in the next coming chapter or the next chapter after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive)

**Chapter Warnings:** Bloody violence

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Three:_

_So For at Least until Tomorrow_

Lucius was fierce, his mate had decided to sleep in another bed, rather then theirs and now, Lucius was almost ready and he still hadn't seen Tom anywhere. Lucius refused to ask a house elf, where his mate was and decided that if his mate truly cared about him, then Tom could come and find Lucius at Hogwarts, visiting their son. With that thought in mind, Lucius strolled out of the master bedroom and down the grand staircase and towards the floo room, before flooing to Dumbledore's office.

**Draco's Private Rooms**

Draco woke up in a foul mood, feeling as thought something awful would be happening later that day, a glance around the room, told Draco that both of his bodyguards were still in his rooms.

The lead guard named, Toby woke up immediately as soon as he heard Draco moved, Toby looked at Draco and knew that the young werewolf would feel something off about today. Unlike yesterday, today held a sense of impending war, which probably was true, since last night, Toby had to inform their leader about the young heir's possible mate.

Draco stood up and went to go get ready for the day, leaving his bodyguards to do as they pleased before he was ready to go. The guards went and started getting ready as well, knowing that they'd have to be ready before Draco was, to make sure nothing happened while Draco was in the shower.

**Remus' & Sirius' Rooms**

Last night, Remus had let Sirius have it and forced Sirius to sleep on the couch and think about his behavior, sometimes, Remus felt like the parent rather then the dominant mate. Remus sighed as he rose to get ready for the day, knowing full well, that he'd have to wake Sirius up, if Remus wanted to see Sirius before the crack of noon. Remus left the bedroom and walked quietly to the living room, upon entering the living room, Remus found Sirius awake and in a very submissive position.

A kneeling Sirius could be found in the living room, besides the couch with his arms stretched out and the underside of the hands facing upwards, resting across Sirius' hands is a wooden paddle with holes drilled through them. Sirius' head is bowed, letting Remus know that Sirius knew his place and asked for punishment for what he had done, Remus however had other ideas.

Remus eased the paddle out of Sirius' open hands, before setting it on the couch, once the paddle was taken cared of, Remus lifted Sirius' head by the chin, Remus looked into Sirius' eyes, "Sirius, do you know what you've done?" Sirius attempted to nod but Remus wouldn't be having any of that, "Sirius, speak or don't bother coming out today," was Remus' only reply to Sirius' nod attempt.

"I've made fun of Severus, when I shouldn't be and I burst into giggles at McGonagall saying 'butt sex', when I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, Dominie," Sirius spoke to Remus. Remus gave a small smile, before giving Sirius a gentle pat on the head, "Sirius, you may rise and if you're good, we might be showering together and now go prepare the shower!" With that said, Sirius practically raced out of the living room and into the bedroom, before making a made dash for the shower as if he was running a race and wanted to win.

**Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office**

"Welcome to Hogwarts for Witches and Wizards, I'm glad that you had a pleasant trip, Miss Free-Bush and I do hope that the rest of your stay at Hogwarts is wonderful. You are in luck Miss Free-Bush as it is the weekend and therefore the students won't be attending class until Monday, Miss McGonagall will lead you down to the Great Hall and I shall announce your arrival, along with sorting out which house you'll belong to." With that said Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Miss Free-Bush and McGonagall to sit in silence for a moment or two, before the pair made their way down to the Great Hall.

Once everyone had left the flames in the fireplace turned neon green, before a tall wealthy blonde wizard stepped out of the fireplace, gently dusting off of invisible dust from the wizard's expensive robes. Once the wizard deemed himself cleaned, he looked up to find the office empty, figuring that Dumbledore had forgotten about his arrive, Lucius planned to make a grand entrance at the Great Hall.

**At the Great Hall**

All of the staff members except for Severus, Fenrir, and McGonagall were seated at the head table; Severus and Fenrir were busy in Fenrir's rooms, while McGonagall patiently waited in a room with the newest student. Once all of the students had come into the Great Hall for breakfast, Dumbledore stood up, "If I could have everyone's attention for a moment," the student body as one looked up at Dumbledore.

"We have a new exchange student" as if on cue, Professor McGonagall and Miss Free-Bush walked out of a door and moved towards a stool with an old looking hat. "The exchange student comes from across the pond, she has recently moved to England and I would like it, if everyone could give a warm welcome to Miss Rockell Free-Bush." No one in the student body bothered to clap, it seemed as if all of the students were either sizing up Rockell or drooling over Rockell's form, except for a few students, who merely looked bored.

Rockell was blessed (or curse) with double-d breasts, that were largely noticed by everyone, along with the shirt that said, "Wut?!" Besides the unusual breast size, Rockell was rather average in looks, straight black hair that reached her boobs and concrete colored eyes with a blue ring around the pupils. However the oddest thing the student body noticed about Rockell is that a long stripped tail came out of blue jeans, that Rockell wore, the stripped tail in question twitched every once in a while.

Whispers broke out as everyone watched Rockell Free-Bush sit on the stool and place the sorting hat upon her head, the hat took a moment, before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN". Everyone at the Slytherin table cheered and clapped their hands at having another Slytherin, Rockell made her way over to the Slytherin table quietly, while Dumbledore finished the announcement, "Classes will start Monday, so enjoy your weekend, children."

**Slytherin Table**

At the Slytherin table, Draco looked rather excited at seeing the new student, "Rockell! Its been too long, since we last saw each other," Draco exclaimed excitedly, Rockell walked over to the guard closest to Draco, "Excuse me Human but mind if I sit by Draco, you know you can trust me." Rockell gave a wink, before launching herself at Draco and smothering Draco into her large boobs, Draco coughed as he attempted to breathe through Were-flesh; Rockell took pity on Draco and released him, before he died of suffocation.

**Gryffindor Table**

Harry saw red, while he watched the new student give Draco Malfoy and inappropriate hug, then sit down next to Draco Malfoy, Harry couldn't withstand anyone touching Draco. Hermione, having watched it all, leaned over to Harry and place what she hoped to be, a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, you need to watch yourself. Your teeth are coming in and your eyes are starting to change, calm down, it'll be alright, I doubt the new girl is interested in Draco," Hermione tried to reassure Harry but all hell broke loose when Rockell threw a arm around Draco's shoulders.

Before anyone had any time to react, Harry launched himself towards the Slytherin table, Harry transformed in mid-air as he leaped over the Gryffindor table. Harry's bat wings burst through his school robes, while his canines lengthen, Harry's eyes changed from having onyx eyes with hazel hints to having red eyes with flakes of hazel and black. Harry landed in front of Draco, a low growl emitting from Harry as he glared down Rockell, "He's mine, bitch!" Harry screamed at Rockell, "Bitch, you need to check yourself, this little beau is mine!" Rockell snarled back at Harry, the guards quickly snatched Draco out of the possible line of fire as Harry and Rockell lunged at each other.

Rockell tackled Harry to the ground, just as Rockell was about to punch Harry in the face, Harry flipped Rockell over onto her back, before roaring loudly in Rockell's face. Rockell looked dazed for a moment, not excepting a vampire to roar in her face but it wasn't long before Rockell took a swipe at Harry's face, digging her long nails into his cheek and ripping chucks out. Harry screamed in pain at having pieces of his face ripped off and that was the final straw as Harry started to punch and bite Rockell, while Rockell bit back and clawed at Harry's body.

The teachers all stood up and watched in horror as two students attacked one another, just then as if matters couldn't get worse; Lucius Malfoy strode in as if he owned the place. Lucius' eyes flashed an angry red at seeing a vampire and were-cat fighting; mentally Lucius was cursing Dumbledore for ever being Headmaster.

Just as Rockell was getting the upper hand, Harry took Rockell up into the air, Rockell screamed as she found herself in mid-air, claws buried deep within the vampire's flesh. "You fucking asshole!" Rockell screamed at Harry, before taking her right bloody hand and slicing at Harry's right wing, everyone grew silent as they heard a ripping noise, before a loud ear piercing shriek came from Harry. Harry's right wing was torn and caused both Harry and Rockell to fall to the ground in a bloody and messy heap that was the moment that Dumbledore decided to step in.

"Mister Potter, if you are done fighting, I'd like an explanation as to why, you attacked Miss Free-Bush?" Dumbledore watched Harry carefully as the present staff members and Lucius moved towards the vampire and were-cat. Harry spat out blood, "Bloody bitch tried to steal my mate," Harry spoke with anger as he carefully watched Rockell, looking for any signs that she'd attempt to steal what belonged to Harry.

Draco felt light-headed and promptly fainted from where he stood, off to the corner, being protected by his bodyguards. A loud thud made itself known in the unbearably quiet room as all eyes quickly turned to the bodyguards, Harry believing that the two werewolves had done something to his mate, went on the offense.

Another loud roar erupted from Harry as he went to defend his mate, to the muggleborns; Harry's roars reminded them of how a T-Rex might've roared at others to stay away from what was theirs. The guards quickly went on the defense, "Stand down" came the order from Lucius as Lucius watched Harry shove the guards away from Draco. Large bloody wings wrapped themselves around Harry and Draco as Harry scooped Draco up and held him close to his chest, Harry reassured himself, that his submissive mate was alright, before slowly easing the wings down, enough to see.

Dumbledore felt rather too old to be dealing with this but nevertheless, Dumbledore kept his normal appearance about him, "Mister Potter, if you wouldn't mind bringing young Malfoy to the hospital wing. So that Poppy could look him over, that would be great, along with maybe getting you cleaned up, if Poppy has deemed young Malfoy healthy enough to leave, I'd like you to bring him to my office. Miss Free-Bush, I'd like you to follow Mister Potter to the hospital wing and get looked after, also, please come to my office, once you are done." Just as Dumbledore started to walk away, he called out, "Oh, please reframe from starting another fight, children" and with that, Dumbledore walked to his office.

**Hospital Wing**

Harry refused to get treatment until Poppy had looked after Draco, once Draco was deemed fine, Harry let Poppy treat his numerous wounds as Harry watched Draco sleep. Once Harry was done, Poppy moved onto Rockell, fixing up the were-cat, before asking Harry to wake up Draco, so that the trio may leave and go to Dumbledore's office.

**Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore firecalled Fenrir Grayback and asked Fenrir to bring himself and his mate to the Headmaster's office, once the firecall was done, Dumbledore turned away from the fireplace and took a seat at his desk. Lucius sat back and watched Dumbledore carefully, "I wonder what's taking the students so long, Poppy should be done with them by now and it shouldn't take them too terribly long," Dumbledore spoke. Lucius was about to snarl a reply when the door to Dumbledore's office burst open and in walked a very angry looking Tom Riddle, followed by Harry, Draco, Rockell, Fenrir, and Severus.

"Oh dear, I say, I'll need more chairs, if you all will please sit down, we can start discussing the events that happened earlier," Dumbledore spoke in a cheery voice.

Unnoticed to most, Lucius was rather nervous about Tom's anger and what it would transition into, Lucius' question was answered as Tom made his way over to Lucius, and a snarl was given to Lucius in warning. Before Lucius found himself shoved, unkindly to the floor and his seat taken by an angry Tom, just as Lucius was climbing to his feet, Tom grabbed Lucius' hair and pulled his head back, causing Lucius to bear his neck. Tom leaned in closely and whispered something into Lucius' ear, those that had excellent hearing, blushed at the words Tom whispered angrily into Lucius' ears.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "If we are done and if Lucius would like to take a seat…" Dumbledore was cut off by Tom, "He'll be fine on the floor, Dumbledore." "Then we shall start discussing both young Harry and Draco having found their mate and what we should do about it, along with what sort of punishment needs to be done, about the fight caused in the Great Hall."

Severus was outraged at hearing about a fight caused in the Great Hall, "What fight, Dumbledore?!" Fenrir placed a hand on Severus' arm in an attempt to restrain Severus from lashing out at Dumbledore. "There was a fight earlier between young Harry and Rockell; it seemed it was caused over who, Draco belonged to, Harry said that Draco belonged to him, while Rockell said, that Draco belonged to her. The question is, who is Draco's mate and therefore have rights as the dominant to Draco?"

Draco gulped as Dumbledore explained what had happened earlier, from Draco's position in Harry's lap; Draco knew that a large fight was going to break out. Tom was the first to speak, "My son isn't going to be mated off to some filthy vampire! That might be good enough for the disgrace, Fenrir Grayback but my son deserves someone better, someone of his own kind!" Severus snarled and so did Fenrir and before a fight could break out, Dumbledore stood up and spoke, "Well gentlemen, I believe its time for us to separate and come back here at a later date. Mister Riddle and Mister Malfoy Senior, I believe it would be best if you accompany your son to his rooms, Harry, you should go along with Severus and Fenrir, Severus has some things to discuss with you about mating. And Miss Free-Bush, I'll show you to the Slytherin common room," everyone left Dumbledore's office.

"Harry… There are some things, I need to discuss with you, in private if you do not mind and it doesn't have to do with mating, since we've already covered that over the summer." Severus spoke as he and Harry followed Fenrir Grayback to Fenrir's rooms, Severus not wanting to tell Harry about the secret alone.

**Author's Note:** My plans are to update every Friday but I couldn't wait to upload this chapter, so you guys get it early and I'm working on the fourth chapter as you read this. If I get the fourth chapter done by Friday, then I shall be uploading it on Friday and if not, then you'll have to wait until next Friday to get the chapter. Also, my plan is to update with at least one chapter a week but if I can manage it, I'll hopefully be updating with two chapters a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy

**Chapter Warnings:** Self-Harm, Racism, Violence, Mention of Rape and Violence, Drama, Lime, Sexual Frustration

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed or fav'ed this story or myself as an author.

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Four:_

_I'll Never Fall in Love Again_

Severus watched Harry for a few moments, mentally; Severus tried to figure out a gentle way to tell Harry the truth about so many things, "Harry as you've mostly guessed by now, we are related." With a confirming nod from Harry, Severus continued, "Well, you see, we aren't related through a relative, we're related through…" Severus gave a slight whimper as Severus glanced over his shoulder for a moment, towards Fenrir; Fenrir sat back in a chair, while Severus sat on the foot stool in front of the chair, Fenrir gave Severus a reassuring smile. "We're related through blood… I could be considered your mum in a sense, since-" Severus never did get to finish as Harry spoke up, "Wait! Are you trying to tell me, that my real mum, Lily Evens, isn't even my real mum? And that I've spent my entire life in hell for no fucking reason?! You mother fucking whore! I hope, that your fucking mate decides to wise up and leave your sorry, cheating fucking ass," with that said, Harry stormed out of the room.

Severus felt beyond heartbroken at hearing Harry's hurtful words, Severus couldn't breathe and it seemed that the entire room lacked oxygen. Without a second thought, Severus fled Fenrir's quarters, Severus didn't know where he was going but figured any place was better then the room, where he found out his only son hated him.

Students in the halls were shocked to see a crying and running Severus Snape running through the halls as if his life depended on Severus making it to some destination.

Severus stopped running when he finally reached his rooms, not caring if someone was around, Severus spoke the password to his quarters before fleeing inside and warding the place against everyone. Once inside, Severus started his mad search for the 'Tool Box', where Severus kept different objects to help him deal with the emotional pain. After finding the 'Tool Box' which was hidden underneath the four poster bed, Severus walked into the master bathroom, the mirror reflected a beaten down Severus, that looked as thought he taken a beating to the face, with how red and swollen his eyes were. Severus drew himself a bath with warm water, before stripping himself of all of his clothing and climbing inside, Severus' body screamed in agony but Severus was convinced that pain would help make things better. Severus summoned the 'Tool Box' next to the tub and unlocked the box, before opening and picking out a box cutter knife, slowly Severus started to carve words into his left arm, hoping, that if he wrote 'Fucking Failure' that it would help make things better.

**Fenrir's Rooms**

Fenrir watched in shock as his mate's son fled the room, after having said so many hurtful things to Fenrir's mate, Fenrir wanted nothing more then to rip out Harry Potter's throat. But Fenrir knew, that would make matters worse, so instead, Fenrir attempted to comfort Severus, only to watch Severus flee from Fenrir's rooms, Fenrir felt heartbroken and angry, although on Fenrir's face, nothing but anger was portrayed.

Fenrir decided to go hunt down Harry and make him pay for what he had done, figuring that Severus needed time to calm down and if Fenrir happened to have a little chat with his step-son. It shouldn't be a problem and if Fenrir was lucky, he might be able to convince Harry to fully hear out, Severus and what had happened to cause such a mess in both Harry's and Severus' lives.

**Draco's Rooms**

"I refuse to get a new mate! He's my mate, he completes me, like Father completes you! Why the fuck can't you people understand?!" Draco screamed at Tom Riddle, Tom had been trying to encourage Draco to look else where, that there were much better mates out there, that a filthy vampire, couldn't possible protect Draco and his young. But Draco wasn't having any of that, Draco knew that when magical creatures found their mate, that the mate was designed to complete the creature, no matter what species the creature's mate is.

Lucius gave a sigh as he watched his mate and son fight over Draco being mated to a vampire, "Tom, this isn't going to work, we all know, that Draco's mate is designed for him and that no matter what happens, Draco will never accept another person." Lucius spoke with gentleness as he slowly moved over to the two werewolves, Lucius had been sitting on the bed and watching the fight but no more, slowly and with caution, Lucius wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, resting his head on Tom's shoulder. "Come on, we need to talk and I believe that Draco would most likely like to rest for a bit," Lucius spoke in a soft tone, knowing that anything louder would most likely upset his mate.

Tom stared at Draco, while Lucius talked and moved closer to Tom, a sigh of frustration at knowing that he had been beaten for this round, Tom gave up, "Fine then, we'll go talk and let Draco rest for a bit. But once we're done, we are finishing this, understand Draco?" Draco gave a nod and watched as both Tom and Lucius walked out of Draco's rooms and into the corridor, Draco released a breath he hadn't known he been holding, knowing that he was finally alone.

It was a few minutes before someone knocked at the portrait, Draco figuring that it was his parents, simply flicked his wand at the portrait, to signal for them to come on in, however Draco wasn't excepting on Harry Potter to step through the door. Harry stumbled a bit through the portrait hole but nevertheless, still made it through, "Potter, what are you doing in my rooms?" Draco asked, "Well, you let me in, so maybe you should be asking yourself that."

Draco gave Harry a once over and thought to himself, _'Potter still looks like shit, like he got into a fight with that thing… Muggles call a yawn boater and lost…'_ "Fine then Potter, why are you here? Don't you know, vampires and werewolves don't mix?" Draco drawled at Harry, Harry merely watched Draco for a few minutes before speaking, "Considering that we're mates, I believe I have a right to be in my mate's room, even if I simply want to be close to them. Besides, I don't really know about this whole vampire-werewolf war anyways and even if I did, I doubt I could truly ever hate my mate, no matter how much of a sexy werewolf he is," Harry gave a leer at Draco.

Just as Harry was moving closer to Draco, the portrait door busted open and in walked three angry werewolves, all three werewolves snarled at Harry, two of them for different reasons. "What do you think your doing?!" The three werewolves screamed in union, making Fenrir, Lucius, and Tom all look at each other for a few moments of tense silence, Fenrir spoke up first, "I'm here to speak to Harry in private." Lucius and Tom both nodded, "Be our guest, take the filthy vampire out of our son's rooms, you blood traitor," Tom said for both himself and his mate's, although knowing, that it would hurt his son to hear Tom, talk about Draco's future mate.

Harry groaned as he followed Fenrir out of the room but Harry gave one last glance towards Draco, before the portrait swung closed.

Draco snarled at his fathers, before turning his back on his parents, "You know, you don't have to constantly insult my mate, he will be your future son-in-law and everything, not to mention, that I'll most likely will have young with Harry." Draco said while keeping his back facing his parents, Tom was the one to speak up, "Draco… We've decided that if we are going to accept this… Relationship, that Potter will have to sign a contract and agree to everything in the contract, it is to ensure your safety and well being."

**Severus' Quarters**

Severus had just finally finished carving into his arm and gotten out of the bath, the spell that Severus had used to heal his bleeding arm, didn't work and Severus didn't know any other spell. So for now, Severus simply wrapped a few towels around the bleeding arm and hoped that if he kept it high enough, the bleeding would stop.

Just then, there was a knock at the portrait along with a call from Fenrir to let them in, Severus didn't know who _them_ was but he didn't want to find out, Severus called back, that he wanted to be alone. But the werewolf was having none of that, next thing Severus knew, Harry called out and asked to be let in, Severus gave a defeated sigh as he called back, that he needed a minute to get dressed.

Fenrir waited impatiently, wondering why his mate was taking so long and figuring, that it must be a vampire thing, Harry on the other hand kept on sniffing the door, "What are you sniffing at?" Fenrir queered, "It smells delicious…" Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "Kind of like blood but sweeter(1), don't you smell it?" Fenrir took a deep breath and underneath his mate's delicious scent, Fenrir could smell a distant scent of blood, anguish, and pain, concerned that his mate did something dangers, Fenrir ordered the portrait to let him in or else.

The portrait of a knight in shining armor merely scuffed at the order from Fenrir that is until Fenrir took a swipe at the portrait and the knight found, that he couldn't simply escape the portrait. The portrait swung open and smacked Fenrir in the face, before Fenrir had a change to take another swipe at the knight, Harry was the first to enter, quickly followed by Fenrir.

Inside the rooms it was dark and cursing could be heard coming from a door off to the right, where a little bit of light was showing from underneath of the door. Fenrir and Harry moved closer and the closer they got to the door, the more blood they could smell, Fenrir was horrified that his mate had been attacked by an unknown person, while Harry found himself starving for some blood.

Fenrir raced inside of the bedroom, fully prepared to attack someone, only to find Severus sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapped in a towel with several bloody towels wrapped around Severus' left forearm. Severus looked at Fenrir with shame at having been caught, Harry simply came in and walked to Severus' spot on the bed and sat down next to him, a slight whimper came from Harry as he stared longingly at Severus' arm.

Severus looked at his mate, wondering how his mate felt about what was going on, "Harry, why don't you go into the living room, we'll be in there in a second." Harry gave another whimper before nodding and doing as he was told but not before stealing at least one bloody towel from Severus, Fenrir moved closer to Severus.

Fenrir sat down and pulled Severus into his lap, with one hand, Fenrir stroked Severus' side while with the other hand, Fenrir took the bloody arm in his hand, raising Severus' left arm to his mouth to be cleaned. Fenrir and Severus sat in silence, while Fenrir cleaned the wounds and healed it with his saliva, once the wounds had closed and mere scars were left behind, Fenrir finally spoke, "Why?"

Severus didn't know why and merely shrugged his shoulders, "I… Like pain… It helps…" Was Severus only answer, Severus didn't know why he continued to do this but it helped and unfortunately, the recent self-harmed almost killed him.

Fenrir rubbed his face against Severus' neck, "Severus… We'll talk about this later and I except to see you without your concealing charms, understand?" Fenrir turned Severus' neck so that Fenrir could see Severus eyes, Severus licked his lips, "Yes, Sir," Fenrir gave a small grin at the 'Sir'.

Harry sat quietly in the living room, taking up resident on the couch, Harry didn't know what to think but he knew, that he needed some answers and that Severus is the only person alive to tell him.

Fenrir carried his mate into the living room, bridal style, Severus was clad only in pajama pants, having been convinced by Fenrir, that Severus didn't need to wear much, since he'd be stripped of most of his clothing anyhow. Once Fenrir sat down in a chair with Severus in his lap, Fenrir gave a reassuring nuzzle to Severus' neck, "Whenever you're ready, love" Fenrir spoke softly to Severus, Severus felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"You must be wondering, what had happened, right?" At Harry's confirming nod, Severus continued, "Well you see, you're mine and James Potter's son, you being conceived wasn't exactly planned nor was it consensual." With a sigh, Severus continued, "You're father, James wasn't happy about the announcement, that I would be mated off to a werewolf and 'spawn' as James put it so nicely, a freak of nature. It was the night before I was to be meeting with the leader of the werewolves, it was deemed that I would meet the werewolf leader and his unmated werewolves and then find out, who was my real mate. This was suppose to help solve the war between our species but James came and visited me, late one night and attacked me, before I knew it, I had been raped by James. The next morning, I was found bloodied and bruised with several broken ribs, along with being pregnant, it seemed that I had conceived the night that I was raped and the werewolf leader was furious. I was no longer pure and to make matters worse, I was carrying a bastard child, the war got worse from there," Harry popped up, "That's why, Riddle hates Fenrir?"

"Yes and no, Riddle's angry that a vampire had betrayed the werewolves and the fact that Fenrir is my mate, just makes it worse, since Riddle believes he's lost a werewolf to a vampire." Severus took a deep breath before looking over his shoulder to Fenrir, "But if anything, the vampires have lost a vampire to a werewolf."

"But that doesn't make any sense, if you carried me, then why did I go to the Dursley?" Harry questioned as he watched the interaction between Severus and Fenrir, still not being use to a softer side of Fenrir.

"It was during your birth, that Dumbledore came, there was thought to be something wrong with you, since you didn't cry and Dumbledore told me, he'd talk to the healer about it. Next thing I know, the healer came in, followed by Dumbledore and I was informed, that I had a stillborn, when in reality, Dumbledore stole you and placed you in the hands of James Potter. I was so heartbroken, I had lost everything, a possible mate and my child, it was then I had become who I was for many years and seeing you at Hogwarts, only brought back old memories. It wasn't enough, that I had lost you but it seemed that James had gotten Lily preggers and they had a healthy young child, this last summer, Dumbledore told me the truth and that's why I've been so different."

To say Harry was shocked is an understatement, Harry was angry beyond belief, for years, Harry had endure pain, because it was for his protection when in reality, the _relatives_ offered no protection.

**Hogwarts' Library**

Hermione was busy at work, studying all she could about the history of vampires and werewolves and how the Great War had started between the two. It seemed that Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet was really based on a vampire and werewolf that were fated mates but because the vampire was already spoken for, it couldn't happen and much like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, the same fate happened to the vampire and werewolf. "Such tragedy, to be so in love but not being able to be with your soul mate," Hermione spoke to herself, "Yes, how the Great War started is really a tragedy," Rockell spoke with ease as she gave Hermione a once over.

Hermione blushed at the look Rockell was giving her and the thought of being caught with her nose in a book, when she should've heard the newest Slytherin approaching. Rockell on the other hand was enjoying the flush look of Hermione, Rockell couldn't help herself if she had stalked and watched Hermione from a far, breathing in deeply of Hermione's scent. "I'm Rockell Free-Bush and you are?" Rockell held out her hand to Hermione, "I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you but shouldn't you be in the company of the Slytherins?"

With a leer, "Maybe, I don't want to be in the company of snakes when I have such a fine creature as yourself in front of me," if Rockell had been fated to be a werewolf, she would've made the big bad wolf seem like a kitten. The look that Hermione was receiving was one of someone who had been starving and just came upon the largest feast they have ever laid eyes on, if it was possible, Hermione blushed even brighter. Hermione cough, "Thank you but you do realize that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along, right?" Rockell gave Hermione a once over before leaning over to Hermione and whispering into her ear, "Your might pretty" Rockell gave Hermione another once over but lingered on Hermione's breasts, "Really pretty."(2)

Hermione didn't know if she should feel offended or strangely aroused by Rockell's confession, so instead of doing either one, Hermione merely collected her things, "Well, I must be going, it was nice meeting you, Rockell." Hermione left before Rockell could reply, let alone trap Hermione in the Library.

**Draco's Rooms**

Draco's parents had left for the time being, giving Draco some space and time to think about the contract that Harry might end up having to sign. Draco personally didn't want his mate to sign anything and knowing that both of his parents were Slytherins, Draco knew that something was up and whatever his parents had plans for, it wasn't anything good.

Just then, another knock came, Draco figured that it could be one of three people, it could be Blaise or Rockell or even Harry back again to finish unfinished business. Figuring, that the person wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, without getting to talk to him, Draco opened the portrait and let Harry enter, not in the least bit surprised.

"Draco, I've come here to finish our unfinished business."

"And what could that possibly be, Potter?"

"Why you cleaning my wounds of course," Harry gave a leer at Draco before slowly approaching him, "Unless, you don't want to, I mean, it might take me longer to heal and it would be longer, before we can go through the mating ritual." Harry leaned in closer to Draco, "Longer, before I can have a taste of that delicious arse of yours, longer before you can feel filled to the brim, and even longer, before you can feel just how powerful I am." Harry gave a quick lick to Draco's earlobe, knowing that, Harry would have to wait just as long as Draco did, before they could start the ritual.

Draco gave a whimper at the words and a moan at the lick, with a weak nod, Draco consented to cleaning his mate's wounds. "Alright, Potter, get on the bed and undress…"

**Sirius' & Remus' Rooms**

Sirius gave a throaty moan at the feeling of Remus owning his entire body; Sirius' and Remus' playtime was ruined by a knock and a call from Dumbledore. Remus snarled as he ripped himself away from Sirius, casting a spell to hide Sirius from his position on the sex swing(3), Remus threw on a robe, before answering the door, "Yes, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore took in the flush and sweaty face of Remus Lupin and figured that he was currently interrupting something, "Never mind, my dear boy, I'll get back to you later." And with that, Albus huridly walked away from Sirius' and Remus' rooms, making a mental note, not to firecall this weekend and talk to them on Monday.

**Severus' Rooms**

After Harry had left, Fenrir figured it'd be the perfect time to let his mate know who was in charge of him and that Severus couldn't possible harm himself without Fenrir's consent. Fenrir started by shoving Severus onto the ground, before pouncing upon Severus' form, Fenrir pinned Severus to the ground and in a low growl spoke, "Severus, I believe it's time to start our mating ritual."

**Somewhere in Hogwarts**

Blaise was walking along some corridor, having nothing better to do and figuring that he should at least be trying to find his mate, among the crowd Hogwarts. Just as Blaise turned the corner, he ran into someone and from the smell of it, the person could very well be his mate, Blaise took in a deep breath, "Maybe it's because you're an elf or maybe it's because you're my mate but damn, you smell fine."

**(1)**Vampires feed their young, blood and similar to breast milk, the blood has a sweeter taste to it, making it easier for the youngsters to identify which is the blood of another and the blood of their parent.

**(2)** The line is from something that happened to my Aunt, a drunk told her she was "pretty" then gave her a once over, only to stare at her boobs for an extra long time, then said, "Really pretty".

**(3)** The sex swing is for Whitemutt (;

**Author's Note 2:** Some day, I'll add a full smut scene, I'm just not really feeling in the mood to do a complete (and detailed) smut scene, next chapter, I'll most likely pick up from where I left off with the ritual between Severus and Fenrir. Also in the next chapter, I'll write about what happens between Harry and Draco and the _cleaning_, between them.

**Author's Note 3:** I have no self control, so I'm uploading this early but I **will not** be uploading another chapter on Friday and I'll be starting on the next chapter come Monday, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to tell me, since I could use some ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy

**Chapter Warnings:** Violence, Sexual Frustration, Mention of Drug Use, Gay Sex

**Pairing:** Fenrir/Severus

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and fav'ed this story or myself as an author.**

**Also, just in case no one wants to read the sex scene between Fenrir and Severus, I've written it at the last part of chapter and it does have warnings, before the sex scene. (:**

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Five:_

_A Guy with a Pin to Burst Your Bubble_

"No! You git! I didn't mean that you should be taking off your clothing; put your clothing back on!" Draco screamed as he covered up his eyes, Draco's face was impossibly bright red from having just seen Harry take off his shirt. Harry sighed as he kept his shirt off, "I'm not a git and for your information, you asked me to undress and I'm doing just that, besides, I have wounds on my upper body, along with on my face and my wing, if you haven't noticed." Draco uncovered his eyes and looked at Harry, feeling rather stupid for his outburst, Draco got to work, starting on Harry's cheek, and Draco cleaned out the wound, before moving onward to the injured wing. "You do realize that you'll have deep scars on both your cheek and wing, right?"

Harry gave a low growl at the thought of the deep scars, silently cursing the bitch for having done such a thing to him, Draco continued to work on Harry's wounds, without another comment. It took an hour, before the majority of Harry's wounds healed up, it seemed that werewolf saliva couldn't mend all wounds and Harry would have to wait a while, before his cheek and wing fully healed.

"Now, that we're done and I'm topless, how about we get down to real business?" Harry flipped Draco onto his back, "Harry, you know the rules, all mates _must_ go through the mating ritual and I refuse to do so, while your injured. Besides, my fathers will be here soon enough anyway, you should be on your way, Potter," Draco squirmed underneath Harry, Draco truly wanted to start the mating ritual but knew better then to do so, while his mate was injured and his parents would be coming back pretty soon.

Harry sighed before nodding, "I know Draco but by Winter Break, you better be prepared for one hell of a mating ritual and you better hope, wherever we are, you have silencing spells up or everyone will know, that Draco Malfoy has just been thoroughly shagged." With that said, Harry slipped his shirt back on and left Draco to blush, once more, Draco groaned at the idea of being shagged by Harry Potter, part of Draco was eagerly awaiting for it but another part was afraid of becoming pregnant from their first time mating.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Rockell walked gracefully back to the Slytherin common rooms with a smug look on her face and her tail swaying back and forth. Just as Rockell was about to speak the password, the portrait swung open and a girl with a pug face poked her head out, the pug faced girl narrowed her eyes at Rockell, "Have you seen Drake-e-poo?" Rockell broke into a fit of laughter at hearing such a nickname for Draco, after sometime and calming down, Rockell moved her right hand near her neck, before flatting out the hand and moving it across the air, kind of like she was slicing bread horizontally. "No, I haven't seen him since this morning, he's probably being thoroughly shagged by one dominant mate," Rockell grinned at the look of the pug faced girl.

"Draco's my fucking mate and once he realizes that, he'll forget all of this non-sense about Harry Potter and once he does, I'll make sure he bloody kills you, you cunt!" Pansy screamed at Rockell before slamming the portrait closed, Rockell glared at the portrait for a moment before saying the password and entering the common room. "Bitch, you best remember not to mess with me, I'll fucking kick your ass!" Rockell said in deadly calm as her right hand's nails lengthen into sharp claws, Rockell was about to teach the girl a lesson when some seventh year boy popped up, "You might be new but you better remember. We, Slytherins stick together when in public and in private… Well, anything goes when it's in private, now, carry on!"

**Severus' Rooms**

Severus groaned as his mate tackled him to the ground, it seemed that Fenrir was merely toying with Severus and each time, Severus thought he might get the upper hand, Fenrir would do something, to show Severus his place. For the last hour, Severus and Fenrir had been fighting for dominance; the fight for dominance was merely fore-play and once fore-play was over, Fenrir would claim what was his.

Unfortunately for Severus and Fenrir, Severus' alarms to let him know, when a Slytherin was in danger went off, both Severus and Fenrir groaned, "I'm sorry, Fenrir but I must take care of that…" Before Severus could make it to the door, Fenrir pressed Severus against the doorframe and ravished Severus' mouth and gave a bite to Severus' lower lip, causing it to bleed. "Just so everyone knows, who you belong to," with that said, Fenrir licked the wound closed and left Severus alone to attend to his head of house duties.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Pansy screamed as she felt claws tear into her back, "Bitch, fucking say it or else, I'll fucking rip your eyeballs out and piss in your eye sockets!" Pansy screamed once more as her flesh was torn, it seemed that Rockell was a true sadistic when it came to hurting others and Pansy was just beginning to feel Rockell's wraith. Just as Rockell was about to go for the eye socket, Severus strolled into the common room, Severus looked like he had been attacked and it didn't help that Severus still had blood on his chin.

"Miss Free-Bush is there a reason, why Miss Parkinson is currently on the carpet and bleeding?" Severus asked calmly as he looked around the room, "Bitch, fucking called me a cunt; no one calls me a cunt and gets away with it!" Rockell snarled to the entire room, Severus gave a sigh and thought to himself, that they don't pay him enough, "Alright, I think we all get the point, now will you please release Miss Parkinson. And assist her to the hospital wing?" Rockell glared at Severus before looking at Pansy then back at Severus, "Fine then but I'm not bloody touching her!" Severus merely gave a nod, and then disappeared, leaving Rockell to float Pansy, not so kindly to the hospital wing.

**Gryffindor Tower**

Hermione was pacing in front of the fireplace, hoping that Ron or Harry would walk through the portrait but neither had so far, just then, Ginny walked through the door. Hermione rushed over to Ginny and pulled her to the side, "Ginny, I need to talk to you about something," Ginny nodded her head, "Alright, what is it, Herm?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname, "You know the new student? The one that Harry got into a fight with, well you see Rockell was coming onto me and… I don't know what to do; I've never had this happen to me!" Hermione exclaimed the last part, glad that no one was currently in the common rooms, "Wow, you're a lesbian?"

"I don't know, Ginny, that's the problem, earlier today, when Rockell was coming onto me, I… Kind of felt aroused but I'm nervous, I've never done such a thing before and well… She is a were-cat and everything, you know?" Ginny nodded as she watched Hermione carefully, "Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should feel lucky, not everyone finds their soul mate within the second day of coming to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded at Ginny's words, "Well, I've got someone, I need to meet up with, so I'll talk to you later, Ginny and thanks for the help," Hermione walked out of Gryffindor Tower and went in search of Rockell.

**Severus' Rooms**

Severus groaned as he was pressed up against the nearest wall by Fenrir, Fenrir claimed Severus' mouth in an all composing kiss, Severus felt breathless and light headed by the time that Fenrir pulled back. "Now, where was I?" Severus heard Fenrir questioned, "We… We were about to head to the bedroom..?" Severus questioned back, unsure of himself.

Fenrir picked Severus up in his arms, bridal style and just as Fenrir was about to take Severus to the bedroom, there was a knock at the portrait, both Fenrir and Severus groaned, "I need to get that." Fenrir growled at the thought of wasting more time on pathetic students, "They can wait, until I'm finished with you, which should be by the crack of dawn." Fenrir heard Severus gasp at the idea of being fucked until dawn and Fenrir planned on making it happen, if the annoying person would stop knocking at the door.

"Father are you there? I need to talk to you, it's about Draco," Harry asked from behind the portrait, waiting impatiently for his father to answer, so that he could talk about Draco and his damn wishes.

Severus sighed and looked at his mate, "We will, just not right now…" Fenrir placed Severus down and gave a low snarl, "When will we?" Before Severus could reply, Fenrir started walking away, towards the fireplace to use the floo, "Forget it, I'll see you later" and with that, Fenrir was gone, leaving Severus to deal with his son alone.

"Come in" was the only warning Harry got before the portrait swung open, to reveal an upset Severus and no Fenrir, "What happened to Fenrir?"

"Nothing, know what is it?"

"Oh! Um, well you see… Draco refuses to mate with me" Harry ignored the eye roll and cough, "and I don't know what to do, my instincts are telling me to prove that I'm worthy, despite my wounds. But I don't want to go against his wishes, you know?" Harry watched Severus closely during his little speech, "I was hoping that you could help me?"

Severus sighed and wondered why his son couldn't wait a few hours or maybe a day, before coming to him for help, "Why don't you court him? Draco's a pureblood and most purebloods except the dominant to court the submissive, before getting married and starting the mating ritual, its important mostly for families that only have one heir. Since the Malfoy family is an old pureblood family, it will be excepted that you sign a contract and court the young submissive heir, the contract is mostly to ensure that the Malfoy name lives on."

Harry gave a nod and realized that the sooner that he started courting his mate, the sooner he could bed his mate, with a satisfied grin, Harry left before saying goodbye.

Once Harry left, Severus sank down to the floor, "What am I going to do about Fenrir? Being at Hogwarts, promises constant interruptions but I don't know if the old fool will let Fenrir and I leave the castle for a night or two."

**On The Way to the Hospital Wing**

Rockell managed to drop Pansy, seven times on their trip to the Hospital wing, twice, Pansy's uniform rode up, while unconscious and several students were blinded by the site of Pansy's privates. Rockell snickered at the memory, "Oh, being a creature is fucking great, I'll tell you!"

"How is being a creature great, Rockell?"

Rockell dropped Pansy for the eighth time, "Oh, Hermione, how long have you been following me?"

"Long enough to know, that you've enjoyed being a creature," Hermione replied brightly, Hermione felt better about being a creature mate and figured that she could at least, find out more about her mate, before fully committing to being Rockell's mate.

Rockell ignored Pansy, in favor of Hermione, "Well, my pretty, why don't you join me for some snogging as you English call it?" Rockell wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione, Hermione coughed, "As much as I love to, shouldn't you be getting Pansy to the Hospital wing? She is bleeding seriously from the head…" Rockell glanced over to Pansy and noticed a steady amount of blood pouring out of her head, "Oh…" Rockell sounded disappointed, "Oh, well, I guess I should be going but maybe you should join me, just in case."

Hermione laughed but nodded anyways, "Maybe, I should be the one levitating her?" Rockell nodded at the idea, "And I'll be watching the way you walk, baby," Hermione giggled at Rockell's words, _'Maybe being Rockell's mate wouldn't be so bad' _Hermione thought to herself.

Madam Pomfrey was horrified at what she seen; two students were floating in a beaten up Pansy, "What happened?" Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione then to the newest student, Rockell.

Rockell looked rather sheepish, "Well you see, what's her name and I got into a fight and I just happen to win," Rockell said with a wide smile that showed off her pearly white teeth and canines.

Madam Pomfrey looked skeptical at that, "_Right_… Well, you two may leave now, while I take care of Miss Parkinson."

Hermione and Rockell were out of the hospital wing, before Madam Pomfrey had a chance to turn around and look Pansy over.

**Fenrir's Rooms**

Fenrir stood in his rooms, looking at the mess he had caused earlier, earlier, Fenrir destroyed everything, even the fireplace had some damage, and Fenrir felt better but knew that he'd have to get a house elf to clean it up later. Fenrir gave a long suffering howl, before sitting down in the middle of the room, mumbling to himself, "Why the fuck does Severus have to have another's pup? Why the fuck couldn't it have been mine, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" Fenrir gave a strangled growl, prior to rising up again and attacking the walls, going over things, he's already destroyed but felt the need to destroy again.

**Outside of Hogwarts**

"I can't believe you said that Tom! You've never discussed that with me and to involve me in your little scheme…" Lucius trailed off as he watched his mate calmly sit on the bench, "I'm so angry with you, I can't even speak!"

Tom waited until Lucius was officially done, before speaking up, "You and I know, that this is for the best, the contract will allow the Malfoy name to live on, while letting Draco take Potter's last name, instead of how it is with us."

Lucius turned his back to his mate, while Tom was speaking, intending to ignore Tom for the time being, despite how right Tom was but the next thing Lucius knew, Tom had his arms wrapped around Lucius' waist. "Tom… I don't want it to be like how it was with us; you remember what my father's contract held? If Draco had been a girl, we could've had more; I don't want the same with Draco." Lucius' tone was pleading and if anyone had been near the couple and could hear them, they wouldn't have believed their ears.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Come on in, Severus, what is it that you need to talk about?" Dumbledore asked in a cheerful voice, watching the door that secretly was a two-way mirror, _'Muggles are good for something.' _Dumbledore let out a quiet snicker as he put his pipe down, it seemed that muggles were also good for growing this plant, called 'Weed'.

When Severus walked into Dumbledore's office, the first thing that Severus noticed was the smell, the office had a minty-smoke kind of smell to it, "Dumbledore, am I intruding on something?"

Dumbledore's pupils were wide and he held a certain kind of smile, like the cat that got away with eating the bird, "Why everything is fine my boy, come and sit down, please tell me what you came here for."

"I've come here to request the rest of the weekend off, Fenrir and I need some time alone and we'd be bothered too much, while being at Hogwarts."

"Oh, Severus, why don't you just simply say, that you and Fenrir want to have a shag fest somewhere, where the children won't be tempted to interrupt you." Dumbledore started to giggle at his own words.

Severus blush a deep red, "Yes, well, will you allow us to have a _'Shag fest'_ as you so kindly put it," by the end of Severus little speech, Dumbledore was leaning heavily against his desk, laughing as thought his life depended on it. "I see that you are currently incapable of speech, so I will leave you and send Poppy down to check on you," Severus quickly left as Dumbledore howled with laughter at the mention of Poppy.

**Down At the Pet Shop**

Harry smiled to himself as he looked through the magical pet shop, Harry was glad that it was a Saturday and therefore, he could leave Hogwarts to do some minor shopping. And with the Headmaster's okay, Harry could spend a few extra hours looking for something for Draco, to start off their courtship. Just as Harry was about to give up, he came across a dog with a littler of puppies, Harry stopped to coo over the puppies, when one caught his eye.

The puppy could be described as the reject runt of the littler, the puppy was much smaller then the rest of the littler and was currently sitting in the corner, while the other puppies were playing around. Harry felt bad for the poor pup and quickly went to the shop keeper, asking how much the lone pup was, "That runt? He's free if you'll take him and agree not to return him, if you start to dislike him."

Harry felt angered by the man's words but agreed nonetheless, "I'll also be needing all of the supplies for the puppy," the shop keeper nodded and got the supplies needed for Harry's new puppy.

Once everything was paid for, Harry left with the supplies in his pocket and a new puppy in his arms, "So, pup, what should I call you?" Harry asked, while looking down at the newest puppy, Harry noticed the puppy's emerald eyes, "Hmm… Maybe I should call you Emerald? Would you like that?" The puppy gave a slight nod at Harry's words, "Now Emerald, what gender are you?" Harry stopped walking to lift the puppy up, the puppy ended up peeing on Harry's face, "Merlin's balls!" Harry exclaimed before quickly casting a smell and cleaning up his face, "Alright, so you're a boy named Emerald."

**Outside of Draco's Rooms**

Harry shifted nervously as he stood outside of Draco's rooms, "You can do this, Harry, just knock and leave the puppy, like you planned with the green bow for Draco to find." With that pep talk out of the way, Harry quickly tied the green boy around Emerald's neck, along with the new green collar with a silver dog tag that said 'Emerald'. Once Emerald was placed down and a spell was said to keep the puppy from getting away, Harry quickly knocked on the portrait before dashing off.

**Fenrir's Rooms**

"Fenrir, I rented us a room in muggle London, so that we may spend a night and a day in there, doing whatever you like to, so please, say that you'll come and won't ruin my plans. If you're still mad about earlier, then I'm sorry but you need to realize, that I am Harry's father and I will always be there for him."

"It's not that Severus… Harry should be ours not his! You should've been carrying my pup and James fucking Potter's pup!"

"If that's what the problem is, then we could make our own, now come on, we can't be late!"

Fenrir perked up at the idea of Severus swollen with child and before Severus knew what happened, Fenrir grabbed Severus and quickly made his way out of Hogwarts in record time. Once at the gates, Fenrir willingly put down Severus, "What are you waiting for, Severus? You said, you didn't want to be late, come on and let's go!"

**Draco's Rooms**

Draco's parents had returned moments before the portrait knocked, Draco and his parents were in the middle of discussing the contract and what it would entail, to ensure that Draco would be fine with it.

"I wonder who that could be?" Lucius mock questioned, fully excepting to find Potter behind the portrait, only to find no one, "Heh… No one-" a small bark alerted Lucius that there was in fact someone there but too small to be really noticed, "Looks like someone left you a gift, Draco."

Draco bounded happily over to the portrait hole and looked down to find a black puppy with emerald eyes, "Are you a cutie? Did Harry leave you here for me to find you?" Draco asked the puppy as he bent over to pick the puppy up, while his father picked up the supplies for the puppy, noticed the silver tag against the black fur, with Draco's free hand, Draco picked up the tag and read the name out loud, "Emerald. My, what a clever name you have, I wonder who could've come up with that name?" The puppy gave a bark in reply before wagging his little tail, "Well, I guess I'll just have to love you the same, now won't I, Emerald?"

Lucius chuckled at his son, "I see that we won't have to tell Harry to start the courting, now will we, Tom?" Tom grumbled about something but it was too quiet for either Lucius or Draco to hear, "Yes, the puppy is cute and yes, Harry started the courting, without having to be asked." Lucius and Draco shared a look, before Draco made this way over to his father, "Father, you know, that no matter what happens, I'll always love you and besides, I know Harry will want you both to be apart of the family." Draco tried his best at reassuring both of his fathers at Draco having found his mate that wasn't a werewolf.

It wasn't very long before Lucius and Tom left Draco for the night, Draco waved goodbye and happily continued to play with Emerald.

**Slytherin Dorms**

Ron groaned as he felt a comfortable weight on his chest, moving his head a bit, Ron was able to see who was currently using him as a pillow, "Blaise?"

"Yes, my elf?"

"Why are we naked and in bed and why does my… Oh my god!"

"Ron, calm down, you're in bed and naked because we had sex and I claimed you as my mate, I thought that was what you had wanted?" Blaise felt sick with worry, that Ron would change his mind, once he found out, that Blaise is his mate.

"I'll be okay, I just need a minute to calm down…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just don't remember it, that's all"

"Well in that case, let me show you"

"Blaise!"

**Author's Note:** Hey, I figured I'd give you the AN sooner rather then at the end of the chapter, since some of you might not want to be reading a sex scene between Fenrir and Severus. So, from the lack of reviews from the last chapter, I assume, everyone hates me and what I wrote? If that's not true, a little bit of reviewing, would help me know that, if you aren't happy with the chapters, then tell me; give me some advice, etc. I'm always open to new ideas and suggestions but I will be finishing this story, despite the amount of reviews, I receive for it. (:

**Update News:** My want is to still update on Fridays but I might not be able to update every Friday for a while, since this week, Monday, (possibly) Tuesday, and Wednesday, I have classes and it will continue like that until early December. But that doesn't mean, I won't be writing, since I'll always have in between class breaks and the bus rides, so yeah, just a heads up, so please don't be worry if you don't see an update this Friday.

**Onward to the sex scene between Fenrir and Severus! :D**

**Muggle Hotel Room**

The hotel room was decorated in different shades of white, along with having simple black furniture, the main attraction of the room is the large four poster bed with black sheets and pillows. Neither Fenrir or Severus seem to notice the boring room, nor did neither seem to really care about what the room looked like.

Fenrir pushed Severus onto the bed, once Severus was lying on his back, Fenrir started to remove Severus clothing and in his haste, he accidentally ripped off Severus' white shirt. "Oops… I guess, you'll just have to wear your robes back to Hogwarts," Fenrir spoke before ripping the rest of Severus' clothing off.

"But Fenrir, I didn't bring my robes with me!" Severus cried as Fenrir started to attack his neck, all protests of lost clothing, fled Severus mind as Fenrir moved to reclaim the bite mark that Fenrir had given Severus. Severus bucked and moaned loudly at the sudden rush of pleasure, "Oh Merlin, yes! Right there, please, Fenrir, I need you" Severus was nothing but a bubbling mess of pleasure.

Fenrir chuckled and thanked the moon for giving such pleasurable bite marks to the werewolves' submissives, Fenrir grounded his erection against Severus' as Fenrir moved across Severus' chest and made his way lower.

Before Severus knew what was happening, Fenrir was between his spread legs, "Fenrir, what are you doing?" Severus had never had sex, aside from the first time he was forced into it by James Potter. Severus heard Fenrir chuckle in reply to Severus question and the next thing, Severus knew there was something wet and warm circling his pucker.

Fenrir grinned while he slowly tongue fucked his mate's entrance, Severus let out the most delicious noises as he squirmed on the bed, Fenrir had to grab hold of Severus' hips in order to keep him in place. Once Severus was wet enough, Fenrir pulled his tongue out and gave Severus a toothy grin, Fenrir slowly moved himself so that he was resting against his mate's side with his hand between his mate's legs. Gently, Fenrir ran his clawed fingers over his mate's thigh and around Severus' erection and balls, before lightly skimming the area between the balls and the entrance, "Severus, you have two choices, either prepare yourself further, since I can't with these fingers." Fenrir held up his fingers to Severus' line of view, "Or I could take you as you are, the choice is yours but if you prepare yourself further, it'd be easier."

Severus looked at Fenrir nervously, before moving into a semi-sitting, semi-lying pose and place his hands on Fenrir's face, "I trust you to go slowly," Severus nervously bit his lip.

Fenrir smiled at his mate's trust and gave a nod, before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the bottle of lube, quickly, Fenrir coated his erection and moved between, Severus' legs. Fenrir lifted up Severus' legs onto his shoulder; afterwards, Fenrir guided his erection towards Severus' entrance and slowly pushed in.

Severus gritted his teeth at the first push, it hurt but not as much as Severus remembered his first time, Fenrir spoke in soft tones, encouraging Severus to breath and push back to make it a bit easier. Soon enough, Severus felt Fenrir's entire length inside of him, Fenrir patiently waiting for his mate to adjust to the feeling, it wasn't long before Severus gave a whimper and pushed back, demanding more.

Fenrir set a steady slow rhythm that soon built up to a fast pace one, Severus screaming for more, while Fenrir pounded into his demanding submissive. Neither Fenrir nor Severus lasted as long as the couple would've liked but it'd been the first time in a long time for Fenrir and for Severus, it was his second time.

Severus screamed his release, while Fenrir gave a low howl, Severus panted as he felt the weight of his dominant on top of him, "That was fun, shall we do it again?" Severus gave Fenrir a leer.

"Only if you ride me, baby," with that said, both Fenrir and Severus continued their coupling, until the early hours of the next morning.

There were many complaints coming in to the front desk people, customers demanding, that the front desk people find out, who's killing someone on the seventh floor.

**Second Author's Note:** Alright, this is the second time, I've done a sex scene alone and I know it's horrible, so I might end up seeing if I can get someone to be serious enough to help me with any more future sex scenes. And yes, there will be more sex scenes, since we all need a sex scene between Harry and Draco am I right? Wiggles eyebrows


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Alright, thought it'd be about time, I threw this in, Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, Whitemutt's just letting me us and abuse her character, all other OCs belong to me.

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warnings:** (Extreme) Minor Lime

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and fav'ed this story or myself as an author.**

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Six:_

_That's What You Get for All Your Trouble_

**The Next Day**

Pansy huffed as she was shoved out of the Hospital Wing the next day, it seemed that Madam Pomfrey, couldn't withstand Pansy's sight nor hearing Pansy talk about how Draco Malfoy was going to marry her. "I'll show the bloody slag that no one messes with the future Malfoy Lady, not even bloody Harry Potter!" Pansy said to herself, not realizing that she was speaking out loud, "Oh, I know! I doubt that those bloody werewolves, let alone those vampires, know about the relationships between my Drake-poo and Potty, let alone know about the relationship; Professor Snape has started up with the bloody werewolf. I bet both sides will be so proud of me, for telling them the _great_ news about such an interspecies relationship! Oh, maybe they'll reward me with gold" Pansy started to giggle to herself, "Oh, the more gold the better! I cannot wait!"

Several students watched the pug face girl talk to herself, one of the students watching the girl spoke to another student, "I think the bint's gone nutters."

Pansy raced to the Slytherin dorms, quickly saying the password and hurrying to the female dorms, where Pansy took out some parchment and an ink bottle, along with a quill, before starting to write a letter to both the Werewolf Council and the Vampire Council, about the newest mates in Hogwarts. Once Pansy was done, she started to giggle to herself, "Oh yes, this'll be great, Drake-poo will realize, that he doesn't belong to Harry and he'll claim me as his rightful mate. As the perfect mate, I'll be forgiving but stern and make Draco realize, that I will not accept such foolish affairs from my mate, also, I will except to be turned."

Insane laughter could be heard from the female dorms, several of the Slytherin students all looked at each other, "Well, it looks like its time to go to the Great Hall for breakfast," and with that said, the remaining Slytherin students quickly left the common rooms.

**Great Hall**

Severus groaned as Fenrir made him come into the Great Hall, it seemed that Fenrir couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts the next day, to show off his newly claimed mate. Severus wasn't too terribly happy with the idea, mostly because Severus' neck is covered in bite marks and Severus had that walk of someone that had been shagged into the mattress.

Fenrir smirked proudly as he watched Severus try to find a comfortable spot on the chair; Fenrir loved the sight of his mate covered in his marks, along with the look of having had a great shag. Once Severus was seated, Fenrir sat besides him and leaned against him, whispering into Severus' ear, "I plan on shagging you again and this time, all of the Slytherins will know who you belong to and who can make you scream."

Severus shivered at the idea and had to bite his tongue, in fear of letting a moan escape his lips, least of all, he wanted the students to see how much Fenrir affected him.

Dumbledore grinned knowingly at Severus and Fenrir, before returning to his conversation with Minerva, "Minerva, there is nothing to worry about, while all of the students are at Hogwarts, Hogwarts will protect them."

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry impatiently waited for any signs of Draco, "Where is he? I thought he'd be here by now," Harry sounded rather annoyed as he kept glancing at the entrance.

"Who are you talking about, Harry" piped up shy Neville as he followed Harry's gaze, "Oh, you waiting for Malfoy to show up? Do you have a prank planned or something? Owe! What was that for Ginny?" Neville turned upset eyes on Ginny, who had just elbowed him.

"Neville, weren't you here for the show? Harry and Draco are mates, Harry wouldn't dream of hurting him, besides, I bet Harry is waiting to see if Draco is going to reject him or not," Ginny sounded rather reassure of Draco leaving Harry.

"Leave my mate alone… Oh, there's Draco, I'll be seeing you guys later," with that said, Harry quickly left the Gryffindor table and walked over to the entrance to greet Draco, his parents, and Draco's newest gift.

Draco was overjoyed to see Harry coming towards the small group, but because of the lessons Draco learned as a child, he didn't wave his hand enthusiastically like he wanted to. Instead, Draco took a much more mature manner about greeting his mate, "Harry," Draco said with a nod, "I'd like to thank you for the wonderful present. I didn't know you could buy grim puppies," Draco smiled brightly as he lifted up Emerald for all to see, Harry smiled, "Well you know, nothing but the best for my mate."

Rockell walked into the Great Hall, wearing her new uniform, the shirt of the uniform was too small, making her breasts appears like they were going to bust out of the shirt. Rockell's wasn't much better fitted; the Rockell's skirt rode up in the back, due to the lack of a tail hole, Rockell had mumbled and cursed about _'Bloody wizards and their lack of tails'_ that morning.

Students stared at Rockell as she came into the Great Hall, majority of the student body had already forgotten about Draco and his mate in favor of staring at Rockell's **extremely** small uniform. The male student body and a few female students, decided to let out loud cat calls and whistles at Rockell, McGonagall gasped in horror at the scene that unfolded before her eyes, "Albus, you must do something about this, this instant!" McGonagall all but screamed at Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, "Miss Free-Bush, please report to my office," Rockell huffed at the idea of having to report to the creepy old man's office, but gave a nod and marched out of the Great Hall and made her way to the Headmaster's Office.

Draco snickered as Rockell left, "It figures, that Rockell would get a small uniform," Harry just looked at Draco, "Do I have to worry about Rockell stealing you from me?" "But of course not darling, she doesn't have the right parts," Draco said sweetly and gave a wink at Harry, Tom looked rather sick by the sudden display of affection, "Well, we'll be at the head table if you need us, Draco" and before Draco could give a reply back, Tom dragged Lucius to the head table.

Emerald gave loud yipping noises, along with squirming, demanding to be set down, "Alright, alright, Mr. Fussy, I'll put you down," Draco quickly put the pup down, before the grim puppy could hurt himself. Emerald took that moment of freedom to run over to Harry, who wasn't very far away and start sniffing around Harry, Emerald gave a doggy smile, before lifting up his left hind leg. As soon as the left hind leg was raised, Emerald released his filled bladder onto Harry's shoes; Harry gave a loud screech at having the grim puppy urinate onto his shoes once more.

Students in the Great Hall erupted into laughter at the sight of Harry's shoes being peed on by a little puppy; Draco quickly cast a cleaning spell, before dragging his angered mate and new puppy out of the Great Hall. The laughter in the Great Hall continued until Pansy walked into the room as soon as the laughter had started, it quickly died down, all eyes were trained on Pansy, even the teachers were watching her. Whispers broke out about Pansy's attack and how it was possibly due to the fact that Pansy had challenged Rockell for Rockell's mate, Hermione.

**Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore sat quietly as he watched Rockell sit down, "First order of business, would be getting you a better fitting uniform, if you would hold on just one moment, I'll resize your uniform." With a nod from Rockell, Dumbledore quickly cast the spell to resize Rockell's uniform to a more fitting size, along with giving Rockell a tail hole. "Alright, Rockell we need to discuss your punishment for attacking not only one but two students, now, we must know, did either Mister Harry Potter or Miss Pansy Parkinson, challenge you for the right of one Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger?"

Rockell stared off into space, not bothering to listen to the old Headmaster as he spoke, once Dumbledore was finished and started to call Rockell's name, did Rockell bother to listen, "What did you say?" Dumbledore explained what he had just said to Rockell earlier, "Oh, that, well you see, I thought 'Arry Pladder(1) looked like a gay basher, so I decided to beat him up first(2)!" Rockell gave Dumbledore a smile, before continuing with her reasons, "That bitch 'totally' challenged me for my mate, so you know, I had to show her a thing or two, because no one messes with the Americans(3)!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Rockell, "Well… Yes…" Dumbledore was for once at the lost of words, Rockell choose that moment to pipe up, "Besides, who got you the weed?" Dumbledore gave a cough, "Yes, well, I've decided your punishment will be some community service(4), you'll be helping out Fenrir Grayback with Care of Magical Creatures, along with helping him explain werewolves and were-cats. You'll be helping him out tomorrow in class, until Professor Grayback has completed his assignment" Rockell gave a groan but nodded anyways, "Well, am I done here?" Once Dumbledore nodded, Rockell was out the door, before Dumbledore could blink.

**Near the Lake**

Draco dragged Harry and Emerald to the lake, once at the lake, Draco sat down and pulled Harry with him, "Harry, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Emerald, Emerald will have to learn not to pee on you and you must learn to watch out. But that's not the real reason, I wanted you to come out here, I thought, that since Rockell is here, I might do some explaining of how we know each other and what could possibly be happening next." Draco took a deep breath, before letting it out in a long sigh, Draco watched Harry carefully for any sign of interruption, "Alright, here's the story."

"My father, Lucius, decided to take me with him and Father Tom to a werewolf meeting, over in America, while in America, we went to some country state on the west side of America, I think the state's name is Organ(5). Anyways, well, Father had business with some of the Were-Cats and one of the Were-Cat's happened to have a daughter the same age as me, so Father introduced me to Rockell and ever since then, we'd been best of friends.

A couple of years ago, Rockell ended up moving out of her father's place and into a place with friends, one of those friends, happened to be Rockell's lover, the lover was simply known as Werewolf Man. Well, things were fine for the friends, until their friend, Ham-Ham got bitten, that's when things really started to go down hill. I don't fully remember how it goes but Rockell ended up finding her best friend in bed with the Werewolf Man and Rockell, being Rockell, ended up ripping off the Werewolf Man's balls and cock and stuffing them down his throat. No one knows, if the Werewolf Man died from choking or from blood loss, but ever since then, Rockell hasn't been the same, that's why she is all territorial, Rockell refuses to let other's have what she has.(6)"

"Wait, is she just insecure or crazy?" Harry asked, while looking at Draco, Draco sighed and shook his head, "She might be a bit crazy but she isn't insecure, she's just protecting what she proclaims to rightfully belong to her." Harry gave a nod, "Well, if she doesn't learn to keep her claws off of you, then I'll have to teach her a thing or two," Draco snorted, "Like, you did in the Great Hall?" Harry growled low in his throat, "If the teacher hadn't interrupted, I would've won and claimed you right there and in front of everyone."

"That's not very romantic, you know?"

**Elsewhere**

"We've received a letter from a witch, saying that two werewolves have claimed two vampires as their mates."

"That cannot be! There was only suppose to be one mating between werewolves and vampires, but even that went down in flames!" Someone spoke up in outrage, "We must do something about this, before the others hear about it!"

"It's too late, they've already found out about the mated pairs and have demanded to see the council, along with the mated pairs in Scotland."

"Then we will send out our hybrid to spy on this so called mated pairs and find out more information, before the others and then, we'll meet with the others and figure out this."

**Dumbledore's Office**

A large black bird tapped at the Headmaster's window, demanding to be let in to deliver the important letter, Dumbledore stood up to let the black bird into the office, "Hello, what do you have here, a letter, eh?" The bird just stared at Dumbledore with distain, Dumbledore took the letter from the bird and the bird was gone in a flash, "Odd, even for the Wizarding World standards."

_Dear Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_I'm asking that you allow another student into your school, I do understand that school will be starting tomorrow but this student would love to be able to visit Hogwarts for her final year. The student's name is Vida Plague and she is a magical creature, if you would accept this student, then she and her mates would be traveling to Scotland within the hour and should be in Scotland by tomorrow and ready for class._

_Please check one of these boxes_

"That's rather odd but what's the worse that could happen?" Dumbledore said to himself and decided to check the 'Yes' box and with a flash of light, the letter was gone.

(1) Something, that Whitemutt and I had started to call Harry Potter

(2) Part of a conversation, between Whitemutt and I, Whitemutt told me, that I should beat up the gay bashers, before they could beat me up. (:

(3) Since WWII, Americans have proclaimed to be the world police, besides, I think it's something Whitemutt would say.

(4) Whitemutt asked me about Rockell's punishment and to be honest, I forgot about it, so Whitemutt said, "What? Is Dumbledore going to make Rockell do some community service or something?" And, I decided to use it.

(5) Cookies to anyone, who can figure out that state (which shouldn't be hard) and Whitemutt, no saying what the state is.

(6) Some of this is made up and some of this is from a story, I had written several years ago, involving Rockell, myself, a friend, and a former hamster.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for a short chapter but I didn't want to put too much information all at once and well, I thought this would be a good place to stop. The chapter has been updated early, do to some RL problems and I'll be working on Chapter Seven, when I can and if things clear up or don't get any worse, I'll hopefully give you Chapter Seven on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warnings:** (Extreme) Minor Lime

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and fav'ed this story or myself as an author.**

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Seven:_

_What Do You Get When You Kiss a Boy?_

"You understand what you must do?"

"Yes, Mistress, I shall not fail you."

"Good, failure will not be tolerated…" The woman simply called 'Mistress' watched the other person make for the door, "Oh, if you fail, don't bother coming back… Vida."

Vida shivered at the woman's voice, knowing all to well, that if she didn't complete the mission fully, that she and her mates would be in grave danger. Vida left the meeting hall and joined her mates in her private room, "Listen up, it seems that I've been newly accepted into Hogwarts and the Headmaster should hopefully have private rooms for us, if not… I hope you guys don't mind sharing a small bed," Vida and her mates laughed at the last part, "Are you guys ready to be leaving?" At the nods, Vida smiled and grabbed her bags, before leaving with her two mates, thinking of what was in store for her and her mates.

**Later That Day at Hogwarts**

Rumors spread about the greasy Potions Master, having been thoroughly shagged by their new Care of Magical teacher, the students were mostly amazed, that their Potions Professor, could get any, let alone with Fenrir Grayback. The students continued to talk about the Potions Professor, getting some well into the evening, when dinner was being served at the Great Hall.

"Did you hear, Harry? That the Slytherins and some of the passer bys could hear Professor Grayback and Snape going at it, like wild animals?" Harry groaned as another person, asked Harry about hearing the rumors, Harry really didn't want to imagine his _mum_, going at it with Fenrir nor did Harry want to know, that another person was getting some and he wasn't.

Hermione giggled at the thought of the normally stoic Potions Professor letting loose for once and screaming in pleasure, the idea of Snape doing such things made Hermione blush and was noticed by Rockell. Rockell was currently sitting besides Hermione, rather then being at the Slytherin table, "Thinking, about naughty things, I could do to you, Hermione?" Hermione 'eep' at the new thoughts that Rockell brought up, "No, Rockell, I was actually thinking of Professor Snape and Professor Grayback, going at it."

Everyone within hearing range stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Hermione Granger, Neville choose that moment to speak up, "What did you say?" Hermione blushed, "She said, that she thought it was hot at the idea of me, shagging her on this here table, got a problem with that?" Rockell spoke, while letting her nails turn into claws, when no one replied, Rockell looked rather proud of herself, "That's what I thought."

Hermione sighed at her mate and was about to tell her mate, how immature that was, when Professor Dumbledore, decided that moment to stand up and clear his throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement."

All eyes turned onto Professor Dumbledore as he continued, "We will be having an exchange student, who will be bringing her mates, and so, when she gets here, we'll be having another sorting, that is all children." Once Dumbledore finished, whispers broke out like the plague, each student asking someone, who they thought could be the new exchange student and how many mates that exchange student has.

Draco decided that he had, had enough of sitting with the Slytherins and decided to walk over to the Gryffindor table, "Hello Harry, Rockell, Hermione, I see you've grown into your eyebrows." Both Harry and Rockell replied back, while Hermione bristled from Draco's comment.

Harry pulled Draco into his lap, "Draco, remember, you are only allowed one nasty comment about my friends a day," Draco rolled his eyes, while snuggling into Harry's lap, "So, did you get tired of the Slytherins?" Harry asked as he quickly finished up his meal, Draco nodded.

"Goddamn gay people, flaunting their gayness all over the place, like there aren't people around, that don't want to see them having buttsex," Rockell mumbled as she pushed her empty plate away.

Draco again rolled his eyes, "Don't be a hater, just because you can't have this perfect body in your lap," Rockell snorted, "I'm sorry, but I don't go with the feminine boys, I prefer my ladies to have fully grown into their eyebrows." Rockell pulled Hermione into her lap, "As you can see, I have a fine submissive in my lap and therefore, won't be needing a girly boy," Draco stuck out his tongue at Rockell's comment.

**At The Head Table**

Lucius leaned over to Tom, "Look at them, they're so happy," Tom watched Draco's and Harry's interaction carefully, "Draco, better remain a virgin for his wedding night," Lucius snickered at that comment, "We weren't."

Professor Sprout watched McGonagall's face turn into an ugly shade of red for a moment, Professor Sprout was worried, that McGonagall would have a heart attack from watching Harry and Draco's interaction.

**Back at the Gryffindor Table**

"Hey, where's Ron? I haven't seen him all day nor did he come to the dorm last night…" Harry asked as he looked around the Great Hall to find Ron, "Ron is with Blaise and from what I've heard, they've been shagging like rabbits on Viagra." Harry groaned at the mental image of Blaise and Ron going at it, before looking down at his mate, "Am I the only one, not getting any and how do you know?" Draco blushed, before mumbling, that he had accidently walked in on the mates, before saying louder for all to hear, "I'm a pure-blood and we must hold up our traditions."

**On a Muggle Airplane**

Vida almost screamed as yet another cart was rammed into her already sore and slightly bleeding elbow, "Fucking hate muggles, why the fuck did we have to take a plane?" Friday giggled at the look on Vida's face, "Because, love, you said, that you always wanted to travel by a plane to some place and why not to Scotland?" Vida groaned at being reminded about how she begged and pleaded with the dominant one of their group to travel by plane to Scotland, "Don't remind me, FUCK!" Vida screamed as another cart was slammed into her elbow, "Will someone trade with me?"

Friday looked over at Dexter, who was staring out the window, "Dexter, Vida wants to trade," Friday said in an almost whiny voice, a sigh came from Dexter before a deep voice followed, "Then trade or tell Vida to shut up, I'm busy watching the clouds." Friday looked like she was ready to burst into tears at Dexter's comment, "But… But, Dex… I don't wanna sit on the outside," Dexter snapped back, "Then what do you want me to do about it?!"

After Dexter snapped, Friday explode into tears, mumbling about how Dexter didn't have to be so mean, Vida leaned over in her seat and tried to comfort Friday as best as she could, while maintaining a constant glare at Dexter, "You don't have to be so mean to her." Vida spoke, before unbuckling her own and Friday's seatbelt before slipping underneath Friday and having Friday sit on her lap, "Its alright, Friday, Dexter's just grumpy about having to fly and worried about clowns trying to destroy the plane's wing." Friday sniffled and nodded at Vida's words, "But, he doesn't have to be so mean about it," Vida gave a nod and another glare at Dexter, before smacking the back of Dexter's head, "Don't you have something to say?"

Dexter grumbled about irritating women and being overly emotional, before giving into Vida's demands, "I'm sorry, Friday, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, alright?" At Friday's nod, Dexter signaled for Vida to pass Friday over to him, "It's a very good thing, we know how to do spells or else, everyone on this plane would be upset about me making you cry."

Friday giggled at Dexter's words, while cuddling into her dominant, "Do you know, how much longer we will be?"

"_This is your pilot speaking; we'll be two more hours, before landing in Scotland."_

"Well, we won't have much longer, before we spend nine months in Scotland, looking for information, this should be interesting, shouldn't it?" Vida spoke as she made herself comfortable in Friday's old spot, not planning on moving until they had landed.

**Slytherin Dorm**

"Blaise, I'm tired and sore and hungry, I say, we quite for now and go to the Great Hall for some food, it feels like its been days, since I've last eaten." Ron said to Blaise as Ron watched Blaise from his sitting up position, Blaise sighed and nodded, "Fine, we'll go and eat and it has only been a day."

**That Evening**

The headmaster was just about ready to head off to bed, when Hogwarts had alerted him to there being a new student and the new student's mates. Dumbledore gave a sigh as he threw on his _professional_ robes and got ready to greet the new student, figuring that McGonagall wouldn't want to miss this meeting, Dumbledore stopped at the fireplace to inform McGonagall about the new arrivals.

**Outside of Hogwarts**

Vida grumbled about Scottish and English wizards, not knowing how to use proper transportation as the trio made their way from Hogsmade, "Well, we're almost there," came the overly cheery voice of Friday. "Really, Friday and here I thought, we were just beginning our long and suffering trip, it's not like Hogwarts is a giant castle or anything!" Vida snapped at Friday, Friday turned to look at Vida and practically screamed back at Vida, "Don't be a bitch to me, just because we refused to have sex with you, while in a muggle device!"

A gasp came from Vida, before Dexter stepped in, "Ladies, lets just plan on getting settled into Hogwarts, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, not to mention, lots of things to be doing. Now, if you'll kindly shut up, I believe the Headmaster has come to greet us at Hogwart's gates," Dexter spoke with a calm voice as he watched an old wizard come to Hogwart's games.

The Headmaster approached the gates and hoped, that the people that were currently standing outside of Hogwarts were the new student and the student's mates, "Hello, Ladies and Gentleman, how may I help you this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked in a cheerful voice as he gave the two ladies and gentleman a once over, although the once over on the male was a bit longer.

Dexter held in a snarl as he replied, "We're fine, Headmaster? Vida Plague," Dexter pointed to Vida, "Is the new student and the female on her right is Friday Plague, and I'm Dexter Plague." Vida and Friday piped up with a hello, while Dexter gave the Headmaster a once over, it seemed that the Headmaster enjoyed wearing colorful robes as the Headmaster's robes were currently a bright neon-rainbow.

Vida kept glancing at the Headmaster and away, the Headmaster's bright robes were blinding her, "Excuse me, Headmaster but may we come in?" "Oh, yes, sorry about that dear, please follow me as I lead you to my office."

The small group walked to the Headmaster's office, where the Deputy was currently waiting with a tray of tea and biscuits, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Ladies and Gentleman, I'm Professor McGonagall, also known as the Deputy of Hogwarts, please have a seat and tea or biscuits?"

Friday quickly snatched multiple biscuits, before either Vida or Dexter could protest Friday's choice in taking the offered biscuits, Friday stuffed as many biscuits as she could in her mouth, while mumbling through a mouth full of food, "Thank you." Vida looked on in disgust at the way Friday was eating, Vida gave a cough, before looking at the Headmaster, "If you don't mind, my mates and I would like to hurry this up, so we can properly feed, Friday."

Dumbledore chuckled at Friday's antics, "Well, Mrs. Plague, we'll get started right away then, have you had time to pick up your black robes for school?" Vida shook her head, "Alright, well, we'll see about getting you some within the next few days, so until then, you'll be allowed to not wear school robes, next is your classes, we have similar classes as they do in America, so we'll just put you in the same ones as before. And you'll be sorted tomorrow in front of everyone, along with getting your new class schedule, any questions?"

Dexter choose to speak up this time, "Yes, we will be getting a private room and what will, we" Dexter moved a hand between himself and Friday, "Be able to do, while Vida is busy in classes?"

McGonagall couldn't believe her eyes or hears, "You can't be serious? All three of you are mates? How can that be?" Dexter and Friday both looked at Vida but only Dexter gave a cough, Vida rolled her eyes before speaking up, "I'm a hybrid and going with that, I have two mates."

"Well, now that's explained, how about you guys be allowed to sit in on Miss Plague's classes for a while, while we try to figure out something, useful you guys may be able to do." Dumbledore spoke in a cheerful tone, "I'm willing to bet everyone is tired, so let's head off to bed and I'll see everyone in the Great Hall tomorrow."

**Draco's Rooms**

Draco giggled quietly as he played with his grim puppy, "Emerald, what do you think of Harry? Do you think he'll make a good mate?" Emerald stopped his chasing of a bright green ball to stare at Draco with some interest, Draco snickered, "Why am I asking you? I doubt you'll say anything back and you seem to constantly want to mark him as yours."

Just as Draco was getting ready to snatch the ball from the puppy, a knock came at the portrait, "I bet you, its either Father or Harry, demanding my attention," Draco said as he made his way to the portrait, to open up the door to reveal none other then Harry. "Harry, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Harry grinned, "Nothing but a few moans and some humping…" "Harry! I told you, not until our wedding night!" Draco huffed before turning his back on his mate, mumbling about Harry being unable to use real words. Harry sighed as he made his way into the private rooms, before wrapping his arms around Draco's thin waist, "Fine, no sex until the wedding, can't I at least get a kiss?"

Draco turned around in Harry's arms, just in time to see the sudden evil grin on Harry's face, giving Harry a quick peck, Draco replied "Happy?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, when he was ripped away from Draco and a very angry Tom Riddle stood between Harry and his mate. "What in bloody Merlin's name do you think your doing?! Get out of here now or else!" Tom all but screamed at Harry, before shoving Harry out the portrait and into the corridor, "Draco Lucius Malfoy better be a fucking virgin on his wedding day, got it?!" Harry simply nodded and waved goodbye to Draco, thinking to himself, that it wasn't over and that Harry would get his kiss and a little bit more.

**The Next Day**

Harry was still grumbling about last night to Hermione, Hermione had, had enough and sighed, "Harry, if it upsets you that much, march right over to Draco and snog him to death, that'll show everyone and hopefully shut you up." Harry brighten up at what Hermione said, "Thanks Herm, you're the best!" Harry said before making his way over to Draco, distantly hearing, Hermione saying, "Don't call me Herm!"

Draco sat with Blaise, Ron, and Rockell, chatting about the upcoming classes and getting the dirt on the newest couple, "So how long did it take Blaise, before he bedded you, Ron?" Draco smirked at Ron's flush face and Blaise's proud smirk, "I take it wasn't very long, eh?"

Blaise playfully shoved Draco into Rockell, "Enough torturing my mate, besides, unlike some people, we aren't afraid to get down and dirty," Blaise wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, "Now, Rockell tell me, how far have you gotten with the book worm?"

Rockell snorted into her morning cup of milk, "Further then Harry Potter has gotten," Rockell laughed at her own joke, "Besides, unlike some people… Draco, Hermione isn't a prude, she actually likes to get down and dirty."

"Hey! At least I uphold to pure-blood standards, unlike some people, besides, its excepted of a Malfoy to be nothing but the best and if that means, restraining from sex with your super sexy dominant, then, that's what I'll do!" Draco sounded rather proud of himself for maintaining the pure-blood way, although deep down inside, Draco wanted nothing more then to have his daylights shagged out of him, by none other then one Harry Potter.

Harry came over to the Slytherin table, just catching the last little bit, giving a grin, Harry reached for Draco, pulling him out of his seat and into his arms, "Since last night was interrupted, I thought we'd continue it." Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in an all demanding, full on tongue kiss, Draco eagerly responded to the kiss, opening his mouth for Harry's wayward tongue and admitting defeat, before the battle of tongues even started.

After several seconds that felt like eternity, Harry pulled away from Draco, smirking when Draco gave a soft whimper at the lost, the moment was ruined by a loud, "I'LL KILL HIM!" That came from the Head Table, where Lucius was currently holding back his mate, from going after Harry.

Lucius dragged his mate from the Great Hall, feeling embarrassed for his mate's outburst and hoping, that with sometime, Tom would quite down and hopefully accept Harry.

Dumbledore stood up, "If I might have your attention for a moment, we have a new student to sort and then we'll pass out the new class schedules," Dumbledore said cheerfully, acting like no one had made a massive scene. "I'd like to introduce everyone to the new seventh year student, Miss Vida Plague, Miss Plague, please take a seat on the stool," Dumbledore said to Vida.

Vida made her way to the stool and picked up the ratty old hat, with instructions from Dumbledore to place it upon her head, Vida did so, the hat sat there for a moment or two, before yelling out, "SLYTHERIN!" Most of the Slytherins and the two Gryffindors cheered, while the rest of the houses, mumbled about Slytherins and how everyone was going into it, Vida came over to the Slytherin table and choose to sit across the table from Rockell.

Rockell watched Vida with little interest, "I see, you've been accepted into Hogwarts, imagine my surprise at hearing, that our little traitor has transferred to Hogwarts," Rockell spat at Vida, before narrowing her eyes, "Where's the others?"

Vida didn't look bothered by Rockell's hostile nature, "It's good to see you too and my mates should be here shortly," just as Vida was finished saying that, Dexter and Friday entered the Great Hall and walked towards the Slytherin table, Dexter had a stern look on his face as he saw who was at the table. While Friday looked more then happy to see some food, "Finally, we can eat some breakfast!"

Dexter choose to sit on Vida's left side, while Friday took the right, Dexter's eyes narrowed as he looked at Rockell, "I see, they'll let any pathetic creature into Hogwarts, these days."

"It's that way you're here?" Rockell countered back, giving a smirk at the angry look on Dexter's face, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm here with my mate, unlike some people; I'm not still attending school." Rockell snarled back at Dexter and just as she was about to say something, Professor Snape cleared his throat, "Here are your schedules for the Fall Term," Severus handed out the schedules, before moving on.

Ron decided to finally speak up, "What are your guys' problems? You," Ron pointed to Rockell, "Are a were-cat, so I could understand not liking vampires but they," Ron pointed to Friday, Vida, and Dexter, "Aren't vampires… So, what is your beef?"

Rockell debated about attacking Ron for his questioning but decided to ignore him for now, Rockell really didn't feel like having to stay another moment in the Headmaster's office. Unfortunately, Dexter decided to speak up and answer Ron's questions, "I'm an incubus, Vida here is a hybrid, mixture between Succubus and Vampire, don't ask me how that happened, and Friday here is a Were-Cat from the same clan as Rockell over there."

Ron raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, Harry decided to voice a question, while the answering was still good, "So, what's your problem with Rockell?" Dexter looked at Vida, before raising an eyebrow at her, Vida took the message, "Well, Rockell over there is angry that I took Dex's side, when Rockell decided to murder the Werewolf Man and then to her, I added insult to injury, by taking her favorite servant, Friday. Friday just happened to have been my third mate, who completes our bond," Vida pulled Friday closer as Friday was happily munching on some sausages.

Rockell rolled her eyes, "That's totally not the problem and you know it!" Everyone at the Slytherin table looked over at Rockell, "Like, I'm going to clear dirty laundry in front of everyone in the Great Hall, want to know the truth? Find out later tonight in the commons room," with that said, Rockell got up and left the Great Hall, heading to her first class, which happened to be Potions.

"Harry, shouldn't you be getting your schedule?" Draco reminded Harry, "Shit, I'll see you later," Harry said quickly as he dashed off to find McGonagall and get his class schedule.

**At the Head Table**

"Did you see that Remy? Harry totally stole that kiss from Draco and to boot, Harry even angered Tom Riddle," Sirius said, having enjoyed the scene that played out before them, "Yes, Siri, I saw and I'm also sitting right next to you, it'd be kind of hard, not to see the scene."

**Lucius & Tom's Private Rooms**

Tom was still fuming about what happened in the Great Hall, "You can't be seriously thinking that it's alright for that… That beast! To man-handle our little boy?" Tom screamed at Lucius he was quietly sitting at the couch, Lucius merely patted the seat next to him and once Tom took it, Lucius decided to speak.

"You're only angry about it, because Draco is the submissive, if Draco had been the dominant, you'd be telling everyone that would listen, about how Draco had stolen a kiss from his submissive mate in front of everyone." Tom tried to deny it but Lucius countered it quickly, "Yes you would have, I remembered your father doing the same thing, while my father was pissed about what happened, don't you remember, how you stole your first kiss from me?"

Tom smirked and replied, "Why don't you show me?"

**The Boy's Bathroom**

Severus leaned over the toilet, throwing up what little food he had eaten earlier at the Great Hall, Fenrir stood behind Severus, holding his mate's hair back and looking around nervously. "Severus, maybe you should go see Madam Promfrey, you might've caught something from those prats," Fenrir spoke with worry in his voice, "I'll be fine, Fen, something in the food just didn't agree with me," Severus spoke back, before getting up and preparing himself for the day full of classes.

**Author's Note:** New chapter and on the deadline! I have to say, that there seems to be a constant theme throughout this chapter of making fun of Harry for not getting any, ah, poor, poor Harry. Next chapter, I'll give a little bit of a lime between Harry and Draco, since it's about time, oh and I almost forgot, Vida, Friday, and Dexter aren't married but Friday and Vida decided to change their last names to Dexter's, that's why it's Miss Vida Plague and not Mrs. Vida Plague.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warnings:** Pregnancy Drama and mate drama

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and fav'ed this story or myself as an author.**

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Eight:_

_You Get Enough Germs to Catch Pneumonia_

Severus entered the Potions' Room just as the final bell rang, Severus quickly slammed the door shut to prevent any late students getting in, "If you are late to class, house points will be docked and your grade will drop, I will not be letting any late students into this classroom. If you have been accepted into this class, then I'm assuming, that you've had at least an Acceptable to make it into my NEWTS Potions Class, if not, you better leave or else." Severus waited to see any students leave and when none did, Severus sighed and flicked his wand at the board, "Create the potion that's on the board and no using your books, I except a finish potion by the end of class." When no one made a move for it, Severus snapped, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?!"

The students quickly moved to get the ingredients or the supplies, needed to make the Pepper Up potion, everything was going fine, until Severus decided to go around the room and inspect both the Slytherins' and the Gryffindors' potions. It wasn't until Severus made it to the last potion, that the Potions Master's stomach made its dislike for the smells of the potions, Severus ended up vomiting in the poor Gryffindor's cauldron, the potion being ruined, and the Gryffindor broke into tears. Severus was just thankful that the potion hadn't explode into his face, the students were shock at what happen to their normally angry professor, no one could believe, that their professor would vomit in a cauldron, most thought he'd cut off his own arm, before doing such a thing.

Draco quickly rushed to his godfather's side, while Harry looked over at Hermione, "Hermione, please go inform Madam Promfrey about what has happened to Severus, Ron, go get the Headmaster, and Draco, let's help Severus to the hospital wing." Draco felt a flutter of pride at Harry's authority but the groan, that Severus gave, reminded Draco about the task at hand, "Blaise, will you please go inform Professor Grayback about the new development."

Hermione ran off to the Hospital Wing, Ron went to inform the Headmaster, and Blaise went to inform Fenrir Grayback, while Harry and Draco helped Severus to his feet and towards the Hospital Wing.

Hermione arrived at the Hospital Wing in record time and informed Madam Promfrey about Professor Snape getting sick in a student's cauldron, Madam Promfrey sent Hermione back to help Draco and Harry with Professor Snape, while Madam Promfrey got ready to deal with a difficult teacher and a most likely frantic werewolf mate.

Ron stood outside of the Headmaster's office, trying to figure out the password, before finally saying, "Is it Lemon Drop?" The statute immediately leapt out of the way and allowed Ron to run up the stairs and start banging on the Headmaster's door.

"Enter"

Ron came rushing into the room, "Professor Snape… Got sick… In class," Ron said between pants, "Oh my, well, we'll just have to go out and assist him, now won't we?" Professor Dumbledore said in the overly sweet voice, obliviously having expected something like this to be happening.

Blaise ended up using his were-cat abilities, to reach Fenrir Grayback sooner, rather then later, "Professor Grayback, Professor Snape has gotten sick, while teaching our class," Blaise said and in a flash, Professor Grayback had dismissed the entire class. "Where is my mate now?" Fenrir asked as he watched Blaise closely, "He should be heading to the Hospital Wing as we speak," Fenrir gave a nod before dashing off to try and meet his mate before he went to the hospital wing.

**Hospital Wing**

Harry and Draco with the help of Hermione were able to get Severus safely to the Hospital Wing, although along the way, Severus got sick once more, unfortunately all over Harry. Madam Promfrey helped Severus onto a bed and put up a screen, before getting Severus into a patient gown and looking him over.

Harry looked over at Draco nervously, "Do you think, he'll be alright?" Before Draco could reply, the Headmaster, Ron, Fenrir, and Blaise made their way into the Hospital Wing, Fenrir was the first to speak up, "Where is he?! Where the fuck is he?!" Fenrir screamed as he looked around, Madam Promfrey peaked out from behind the screen, "If you are finished, Mr. Grayback, you may come and hold your mate's hand, as long as you promise not to cause problems."

Fenrir merely sneered before following Madam Promfrey behind the screen and saw the look of relieve on Severus face at seeing him, which caused Fenrir's heart to flutter just a tiny bit. Fenrir glanced at Madam Promfrey, "Would you mind throwing up a silencing spell?" Madam Promfrey quickly put up a silencing spell, before watching Fenrir closely, "What do you think is wrong with my mate?"

Madam Promfrey looked at Severus, then glanced at Fenrir, "Physically, he's fine, aside from the vomiting and before you came, I was going to test for pregnancy, since you two are newly mated, am I correct?" At both Fenrir and Severus nod, Madam Promfrey continued, "Since Severus is a vampire and their normal pregnancy doesn't last long, I do assume, that he might be pregnant and just experiencing some minor morning sickness." Madam Promfrey quickly did a spell to test for pregnancy and the light showed blue, "Congratulations, Fenrir and Severus, Severus is pregnant and due in about six months." Madam Promfrey quickly left the bedside and went to talk to the students and Headmaster outside of the screen.

Severus nervously glanced up at Fenrir, the two mates hadn't had a chance to talk about children and even if Fenrir wanted his own pup, unfortunately, fate had chosen for them and now, it was their choice to keep it or to get rid of it.

Fenrir looked at Severus with loving eyes and came to sit besides Severus on the bed, gently head butting Severus in a reassuring way, "I'd like to keep the little prat but its up to you Severus," Fenrir watched his mate's eyes swell up with tears. Fenrir was afraid that he had said something or done something wrong to upset Severus, quickly started apologizing, only to hear Severus chuckle, while some tears slid down his face.

Severus was chuckling at Fenrir's reaction and to think that the big bad wolf had a soft and gooey side to him, "I want, the _'prat'_ but how am I suppose to tell this to Harry?"

**Outside of the Screen**

Madam Promfrey had informed everyone, that Severus was fine and that he could explain what was wrong to them and promptly left.

Harry looked anxiously over at Draco, "Why do you think, he got sick everywhere?" Draco gave Harry an odd look, "You smell like vomit, Harry, please remember that you're a wizard and therefore you can spell away the mess… Or burn it," Draco said the last part in a quieter tone, Harry's face gave the impression, that he just suddenly remembered, that he was a wizard and in fact could do such things, quickly, Harry cleaned himself up, "Well?"

Draco sighed, "I don't know Harry and its up to Severus or Fenrir to tell us, what's wrong with Severus, why don't you ask him, when he comes from behind the screen?"

The Headmaster looked over at Harry and Draco, before glancing at Hermione, "Miss Granger, you may leave and head to your next class, I'll send Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy along soon enough." Hermione nodded before saying goodbye to both Harry and Draco, before leaving the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore looked over to the screen once more, waiting patiently for the mated pair to come out.

Severus cancelled the silencing spell, before walking out from behind the screen, fully clothed with a werewolf attached to his hand; said werewolf was looking between his mate and the others, wearing a look as if prepared for danger. Severus shook his head at Fenrir's antics but said nothing, "As Madam Promfrey has hopefully told you, I'm alright and I'll explain everything to both of you, Harry and Draco, later after classes are done, come by my rooms. Now, I believe it's time for you two to get on your way, Headmaster, I'd like to speak to you in private for a moment," Severus looked at the Headmaster, figuring that Dumbledore would already know, that Severus was pregnant.

Draco sniffed the air, smelling a change in his godfather but from what his godfather had said, Draco decided to keep quiet, wondering secretly if his mate could smell the change in the air, one glance at Harry, told Draco, that Harry smelled something unusual.

Harry looked at Draco after having smelled the air, Draco held a questioning look, which Harry replied in a simply shrug, before grabbing his mate's hand and dragging him out of the Hospital Wing. Leaving the three adults to discuss matters in which, Harry and Draco would be informed later, once out of the Hospital Wing, Harry spoke up, "Did you smell something unusual?"

Back in the Hospital Wing, Severus just explained to Dumbledore that he was in fact pregnant and due in six months, Dumbledore was taking it better then Severus thought he would. "Well my boy, congratulations are in ordered are they not?" Severus nodded, "But what about my classes? Who'd teach them potions for NEWTS level?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment or two, "We'll find a suitable replacement, in fact, we'll find one by the end of the day, why don't you go and rest with your mate, while I take over your classes," Dumbledore said rather happily. Already coming up with ideas for different potions, the young students could create; Dumbledore barely noticed a groan from Severus.

**DADA Room**

Class had just begun ten minutes ago when Harry and Draco walked into the class room, all eyes turn onto the pair, Remus watched the pair carefully and waited until they were more into the room, before calling out. "It's nice to see that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have decided to grace us with their presents, mind telling us," Remus waved his hand between Sirius and himself, "Why you are late?"

Harry nodded, "We're late, because Professor Snape had gotten ill while in class and Draco and I had taken him to the Hospital Wing, unfortunately, the Headmaster forgot to give us a late pass." Harry watched Remus raise an eyebrow at the reason behind Harry and Draco being late, while Harry's godfather tried to keep his snickering quiet.

Remus gave Sirius the look, before turning back to Harry, "Alright but I'm still docking ten points from Gryffindor forgetting the late pass and same goes with ten points from Slytherin for getting his own late pass, now, if you'll sit, we'll continue today's lesson."

Harry and Draco quickly took the only to available seats left.

**Later That Day in Potions Class**

Dumbledore smiled at the children, "Students as some of you may have heard, Professor Snape has gotten sick earlier today and won't be teaching potions for the rest of the fall term." Dumbledore watched and listened to the children cheer and shout, obviously happy about their potions professor being out sick, "So, until we can find a replacement, I shall be teaching class!"

All of the students remained silent; none of them had ever heard of tells of Dumbledore having taught potions, let alone know anything about potions. One brave fifth year spoke up from Ravenclaw, "Professor Dumbledore, what are we going to be learning?"

Dumbledore's smile seemed to beam brightly at the question, "Today, we're going to make a cure for morning sickness, now the best potions out of this class, will earn house points, along with helping someone with their morning sickness." The students seemed to look eager at being told, they could earn house points, screw the person with morning sickness, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors wanted to earn more house points.

**Severus' Rooms**

Severus was lying on his back, being petted by Fenrir, while Fenrir read a muggle book, "Fen, what are you reading?" Severus queered from his position, trying to see what the book's title was but unable to. "Mhmm?" Was the only reply that Severus got for his troubles, "Fenrir, tell me what you are reading, I'm horribly bored and you won't let me up."

Fenrir chuckled at Severus antics, "Well, love, I'm reading a book called _Cold Blood_(1) and its about a man who kills some people for an unstable woman and what happened to them to lead up to their arrest." Fenrir spoke before showing Severus the book after he put the bookmarker in, "It's based on a true story, and you should read more muggle books."

Severus scowled at the suggestion, "Maybe some other time, I think I'm going to take a nap, since that's all I can do," Severus mumbled angrily, only to hear Fenrir chuckle in reply.

"If you are feeling up to it, we'll head down to the Great Hall for lunch and then you can surprise all of the students, with how healthy you look." Fenrir grinned, "Maybe if you feel up to it, we can start celebrating the good news," Fenrir licked his lips as he looked over Severus body, already feeling himself getting hard at the idea.

Severus however wasn't in the mood nor did he feel like having to air out the place, because he and Fenrir decided to have a round or ten, before Harry and Draco showed up. Severus shook his head, "Not right now Fenrir, I don't feel up to it, besides, we have to figure out how, and we're going to tell my son and godson, that I'm pregnant."

Fenrir huffed, "Just come out and say your preggers, it shouldn't be that hard, besides, I bet the little runt will be overjoyed that your preggers and about your godson, well, he'll be happy too. Now are you sure you don't want to celebrate my kind of style?"

Severus glared at Fenrir, "First off, I said no and I mean it, secondly, I can't simply just come out and tell Harry, I'm 'preggers' as you so kindly put it, thirdly, I'm worried, that Harry will think, we" Severus narrowed his eyes at this, "Don't love him. When in fact, we" Severus kept his eyes narrowed, "Do love him and want him to understand, that despite me having another child," Fenrir pip up, "Or more," Severus rolled his eyes and continued, "Or more, that he'll always have a family."

Fenrir sighed but understood where his mate was coming from, "Alright, so we break it to them gently, when are we supposed to be meeting them?"

"We're supposed to meet after classes, maybe one of the house elves can bring us some dinner and we can have a nice peaceful, family dinner in my rooms." Severus gave a small smile at the idea, "Plus, I think we could all use some bonding time, don't you?"

"Yes dear," was Fenrir's answer.

**Lunch in the Great Hall**

Everybody was in the Great Hall, except for Severus and Fenrir, who was currently the most talked about thing in the Great Hall. Students whispered about what could possibly be wrong with their potions professor, some of the students thought that Severus was becoming a werewolf, while others thought, that Fenrir could have wanted Severus in his rooms, all day long. No one knew how far from the truth they were, although one or two, student did suggest the idea, that their potions professor was pregnant but that idea was quickly shot down.

Harry pulled Draco more into his lap, secretly watching Tom's reaction to Harry's open display of affection, when Tom reacted badly, Harry grinned, before turning back to the meal. "I don't know what is wrong with Severus but Draco and I are going to meet Severus in his room's after classes and he's supposed to tell us, what's wrong with him." Harry explained to Hermione, who was currently busy, trying to find out what was wrong with Severus, "Besides, why are you so interested in Severus' condition?"

Hermione blushed and quickly replied, "Because I have a theory and I want to find out if it's true or not," anything else, Hermione was about to say was stopped as was everyone else' conversation, since both Professor Snape and Professor Grayback walked into the Great Hall.

Professor Grayback kept his arm wrapped around his mate's waist with his hand protectively covering the tiny bulge that was starting to form. Fenrir snapped his jaws at students that stared too long, once both Fenrir and Severus reached the Head Table and sat down, the whispering started again.

Severus' face was twisted into a look of displeasure at having been stared at by the students, along with his mate's actions, "Fenrir, you don't need to snap at students, you know?" Severus heard Fenrir grunt in reply, which caused Severus to roll his eyes but when Fenrir took his plate and starting to fill it up with different foods that were enough for Severus "Stop bloody fussing over me! I'm not some bloody fragile woman that cannot fix herself a bloody meal! I'm just bloody pregnant, thanks to you, you bloody arsehole!" Severus screamed at the top of his lungs, before marching out of the Great Hall, seething in anger as he made his way to his chambers, leaving a stunned mate behind.

Over at the Slytherin table, Friday broke out into tears, mumbling about how her mates don't love her enough and if they did, that they'd fix her own plate for her, Vida and Dexter were busy, trying to soothe their distressed mate.

Hermione looked rather proud of herself for having figured out what was wrong with their potions professor, while Harry and Draco both looked shocked at the news.

Dumbledore stood up, "You may resume your meals again, children," Dumbledore sat back down and started to resume to his meal, while most of the students watched Professor Grayback walk after his mate.

Rockell snickered at all of the drama, "Well, I guess it's a good thing, we don't need TV in Hogwarts, ain't that right, Hermione?" Hermione giggled at the idea, "Days of Our Hogwarts is what it would be called," Rockell nodded and nudged Hermione, "How about we try making a baby," Rockell said with a wink.

Hermione blushed but shook her head, "We have classes, and remember after lunch?" Hermione smirked at Rockell's groan, "Maybe later," this time it was Harry's turn to groan and mumble about how, he never got any. Hermione decided to pip in with her wisdom, "Why don't you hurry up and propose to Draco, then marry him, so that you can bed him?"

Draco looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, "Why haven't you done that yet?"

Harry gulped and looked around nervously, not knowing what to say to his mate, that wouldn't anger his mate, _'So much for the Gryffindor courage,' _Harry thought, "I gotta go to class, I'll see you later, Draco." With that said, Harry raced out of the Great Hall and up some stairs, blindly running away from his mate as he tried to think of something to come up with.

Draco sat in the Great Hall, looking ready to burst into tears at any moment, "Did Harry..?" Draco didn't have the chance to finish as he started to cry, through the tears, Draco kept on repeating this "My mate doesn't want me!"

Tom and Lucius both watched Harry flee the Great Hall, leaving an upset Draco behind, Tom went into full father mode, ready to tear someone apart but mostly one Harry Potter, while Lucius went to drag his son out of the Great Hall and into Tom's and Lucius' private rooms.

Tom ended up finding Harry sitting outside of the Charms classroom and before Harry had a chance to say anything, Tom attacked Harry. Tom went into full werewolf form as he started to tear flesh and clothing from Harry, Harry brought out his wings and attacked Tom right back, returning the favor of ripping out flesh and clothing.

Meanwhile, Lucius currently had a lap full of Draco, who was crying his eyes out, "Draco, please stop crying, you know, I can't understand you, when you're like this, so please explain from the beginning."

Once Draco calmed down enough, he told his father about what happened, the story only helped fuel Lucius' anger and Draco found himself, sitting in a chair alone, while his father went out to help his other father.

Lucius followed the scent of his mate, which lead him right to the fight between Harry and Tom, Lucius decided to jump in and help his mate, beat up Harry.

Harry was quickly losing the fight against the two werewolves but that didn't stop him from continuing, even after Lucius sliced up his one good wing.

Draco came upon his parents beating up his mate, which truly did anger him; Draco transformed and started by attacking Tom, knowing full well, that his fathers would quickly stop.

The fight quickly ended with one bloody Harry standing behind his mate, while Tom and Lucius stood besides each other, Harry's loud panting could be heard throughout the uncomfortably quiet corridor.

"You didn't need to beat him up, you know?! He's already scarred enough from his last battle but now, you've gone and damaged his other wing?! How do you expect him to defend me, if he can't even fucking fly?!" Draco yelled at his parents, watching them for a few moments before turning to Harry, "Come on Harry, you're coming with me to my rooms, ALONE!"

Harry looked rather pleased with the idea of following Draco back to his private rooms, although in his current condition; Harry knew he wouldn't be in the mood for attempting to have sex with Draco. But that didn't mean that Harry wouldn't enjoy being taken cared of by his beautiful mate, "Are you going to be my nurse, Draco?"

Tom heard the comment from Harry and was about to start attacking Harry, when Lucius gave him the look, that promised no sex for a month, if he continued to beat up their son's mate. Tom sighed and looked at Lucius, "Why don't we head back to our rooms and we can clean each other up."

Lucius nodded as he started to drag Tom back to their private rooms, "Next time, we talk to Draco and no more beating up his mate, got that?" Tom grumbled, "I said, got that?!" Lucius growled at Tom and Tom nodded, "Yes dear," came the subdue words from Tom.

_(1) Cold Blood_ (or _In Cold Blood_, I forget) is an actual book based on a true story about a guy that kills an unstable woman's parents, the reason the guy kills them is because the woman talks about how her parents were horrible people. It is a good book and I did enjoy reading it. (:

**Author's Note:** So, I've been trying out a new schedule for writing chapters, where I write two pages a day, which means that I'll have two new chapters a week and so far it has been going great. I've already have this finished way before the due date and have been keeping it hostage until Friday, so my plan is that come December 19th and 26th, I'll spam FF with any of my extra chapters. The reason, I'm not uploading extra chapters right now, is because I need to have my bases covered when it comes to my Mid-Term in November and Final in December.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warning:** Lots of Pansy Violence…

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, this little chapter is a gift for my good friend Whitemutt for her Birthday (on Sunday), this chapter sort of plays a role in the future chapters but it can be skipped, since this'll be mainly center on Rockell and her picking fights. This chapter also happens during Chapter Eight and in Chapter Nine; there'll be a summary of what happened in the Gift Chapter.

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Nine:_

_Gift Chapter for Whitemutt_

Rockell watched the young were-cat come and retrieve their professor from Care of Magical Creature, where Rockell was currently being used as a test subject for the students to learn more about were-cats. Once the professor was gone, did Rockell turn on the young wizards and witches, snapping her jaws in warning, before voicing one, "Listen up, Kiddies, I'm no longer in the mood to be your little dummy, so if anyone wants to lose a limb, step right up."

Someone from the crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors, decided to push the only seventh year in their class forward, which happened to be Pansy, so wasn't smart enough to test into NEWTS level Potions.

Pansy gave a shriek as she was shoved unkindly forward and in the direction of Rockell, _'If I survive through this, I'm going to get, that cheating soon to be husband, to take care of that prat, who decided to sacrifice me!' _Pansy all but screamed in her mind as she watched Rockell with weary eyes, Pansy still hadn't forgotten Rockell's attack and really didn't feel like being attacked once more.

Unfortunately for Pansy, Rockell had ideas in mind, with a leap to display her power, Rockell leapt in front of Pansy and grinned at the seventh year, "Well, hello, hello, what do we have here?" Rockell gave an evil grin, "It seems that someone hasn't learned their lesson from last time, too bad, because I'm not going to go easy on you…"

If Pansy had been a cartoon, her eyes would've bulged out, along with her jaw dropping to the ground but since she wasn't one, Pansy's eyes widen and her mouth hanged open. Unfortunately a fly flew into Pansy's gaping mouth and got stuck in her throat, where Pansy started to cough and spite, clearly choking on the unlucky fly.

Rockell chuckled, "Aw, kitty got your tongue?" Rockell didn't bother to wait and lengthen her claws, which quickly turned into claws, before moving to Pansy's side and giving her a violent pat on the back with her claws. Rockell gave a small moan at listening to Pansy's scream of pain, _'If this bitch keeps this up, I'm going to have to find Hermione and maybe bend her over a desk or two…'_

Pansy fell over from Rockell's _'pat'_ on the back and shrieked when she felt Rockell's claw hand reach and grab her hair, pulling violently on Pansy's head and forcing her to look up at Rockell. Tears streaked down Pansy's flushed cheeks as Rockell leaned into Pansy's face and licked away the tears, which caused Pansy to shriek once more for help.

But none of the students gathered around to watch the fight, felt the urge to become Pansy's rescuer, mostly because they didn't want Rockell to turn on them and also, because its not often, that you see a violent cat fight. Most of the males and few of the girls gave out cat calls, while Rockell clawed the flesh out of Pansy, while the remaining students remained silent and watched for teachers or other students to tell on what was going on.

Rockell kept on having her fun with Pansy for an entire hour, making sure that her attacks weren't life threatening, least of all, Rockell lose her playmate too soon. But soon enough the hour for class to be over was nearing and Rockell had to stop her torture but not before she made one last finishing touch.

Pansy felt Rockell's claw hand moving from her chest, where Rockell left lovely long scars that read, 'Whore' to her stomach, for a moment, Pansy thought that Rockell was going to finish her off but Rockell didn't stop there. Pansy felt Rockell's claw hand move underneath her skirt and up it, towards Pansy's crotch, where Rockell sliced open Pansy's underwear and reached with her clawed fingers for Pansy's clit.

An ear piercing scream was released from Pansy as she felt her clit being ripped off, Pansy screamed and sobbed, most of the women in the crowd, looked horrified and sad at the same time for Pansy. Unfortunately for Rockell, McGonagall came outside, since a first year, told her about a student being attacked; McGonagall came out as fast as she could and was appalled to what she saw.

Rockell held her in bloody hand a piece of flesh from Pansy, while in the other hand, Rockell held Pansy close to her, Rockell leaned into Pansy's hear but said loud enough for all to hear. "You better think twice, before you mess with me, you got that?!"

Pansy gave a weak nod, while still whimpering and crying about the amount of pain she was in, in a matter of seconds, Pansy felt herself dropped to the earth, where she laid, crying and sobbing.

McGonagall, quickly raced towards Rockell and grabbed her bloody hand, shrieking, McGonagall questioned Rockell about what she was doing, McGonagall was excepting a lot of things but seeing a clawed-hand coming towards her face, wasn't one of them.

Rockell attempted to claws McGonagall, having had enough of her shit, "Listen, Miss Prissy Bitch, I'm well within my rights to attack, that piece of shit over there," Rockell used her tail to point in the direction of Pansy, "Because that bitch, doesn't know, when to leave shit alone."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed as her check bled from the open wounds, that Rockell had caused, "You," McGonagall pointed to Rockell, "To Dumbledore's office and wait there, for Dumbledore and myself, while I take Miss Parkinson to the Hospital Wing." With that said, McGonagall levitated Pansy to the Hospital Wing, while the students went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warnings:** Sex toys, hand-job (HP/DM)

**Gift Chapter Summary:** Rockell beats up Pansy and McGonagall comes to the end of the fight and Rockell back talks McGonagall and gets sent to the Headmaster's office.

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and fav'ed this story or myself as an author.**

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Ten:_

_After You Do, He'll Never Phone You_

Draco rolled his eye at Harry's comment, _'Like I'd willingly be Potter's nurse, he'd probably except me to come out in a tight little nurse's skirt that's two sizes too small and an open shirt,' _"No you prat, I'm just going to clean up your wounds then send you on your way." Draco listened for Harry's groan and after Harry had groan, Draco spoke some more, "Maybe, if you act real nice like and behave yourself, you _might_ be able to spend the night with me but no sex, you got that?"

"Yes, mum, I got it," Harry smirked when Draco rolled his eyes at the _'Mum'_ bit, "So are you at least going to wear a butt flap?" Harry smiled innocently as Draco seethed at the comment, "You can always be a naughty nurse and be naked," Harry wiggled his eyebrows, not being able to help himself; "After all, I'm going to be naked, so why not join me?"

Draco stopped walking and looked at Harry for a moment, "First off, if you except me to get into bed with you, you'd better come up with some new material, secondly, your not in any kind of condition to be having sex, thirdly and finally, no means, no Harry!" Draco all but screamed the last part at Harry, unfortunately Draco and Harry happened to be in busy corridor and everyone stopped to watch the interaction between two former rivals.

Harry for his part looked sheepishly, "I'm sorry," was mumbled from Harry, "I'll stop… For now," Harry said the last part in a low voice and resumed following Draco down the corridor and down the stairs, to Draco's private quarters.

Once at Draco's private rooms, Draco lead Harry into the room and towards the bathroom, "Strip in there and shower off, then I'll clean your wounds, do you think you can handle that?"

Harry nodded meekly and quickly went into the bathroom, calling out before the door was fully closed, "Should I come out in a towel or my dirty clothing on?"

Draco sighed as he looked around, "Come out in a towel for now and I'll clean you up and then we can just resize some clothing or something." Draco said as he looked to find a larger pair of pajamas, that he'd hopefully have in his walk in closest, by the time Draco exited the large closest, that could've been an extra room, Harry was finished with his shower and looking clean and sexy with water dripping down his muscled but damaged body.

Harry was only clad in a towel and suddenly very grateful for magic, without magic, Harry knew that bits of him would've tried to find shelter elsewhere, since the room was rather cold. "Mind if we get a fire going or perhaps, we could simply get underneath the covers and you could warm me up," Harry leered at Draco.

Draco mumbled about horny mates, "We have magic, start up a fire if you're that cold and here are some pajama bottoms, you can put on later, after I've finished cleaning out your wounds."

It took nearly two hours for Draco to finish cleaning Harry's wounds, it seemed that his father had did a number on Harry but luckily most of the damage wasn't very deep and therefore, wouldn't leave scars.

"There are you happy now? All finished and they should all be healed by tomorrow, although the damaged wing and your cheek, will take longer to heal but within a week, you should hopefully look better, although with more scars." Draco finished lamely and looked around his room, feeling rather nervous about being on the bed with his mate.

Harry gave a smile, "Yes, so does this mean, I can spend the night?" At Draco's nod, Harry did a little mental victory dance, "So, maybe we should get into bed," Before Draco could protest, Harry quickly put on his temp-pajamas and slipped into the bed, unfortunately, there was a surprise lying await underneath the pillow, Harry choose, which happened to smell like Draco.

The pillow made a loud buzzing noise and started to shake, which startled Harry and caused him to move himself and Draco away from the pillow, Harry gave a minor growl at the pillow, before going all dominant and ripping the pillow off of the bed. Underneath the pillow laid a vibrating pink flowered dildo, Harry looked over at Draco's bright red face, Harry quickly grabbed the vibrating dildo and held it up, looking at Draco again, "What the hell is this?!"

Draco gulped at Harry's demanding voice before quietly saying, "Blaise gave it to me as a sort of joke," which caused Harry to roar in anger, "Is he trying to challenge me for you? Because if he is, I'll seriously fucking kick his mother fucking ass!" Draco quickly rushed over to Harry and took the dildo and turned it off, before wrapping his arms around Harry, "No, Harry, Blaise is merely playing a joke, since I refuse to give into your demands, he seems to think, I should get my kicks else where, kind of a ha-ha, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Harry sighed while pulling Draco closer, "I want to be the only thing inside of you," Harry smiled at Draco's little blush, "I want you to be the only thing inside of me," Came Draco's reply, which made Harry very happy, "So, can we go to bed?"

Draco rolled his eyes, while nodding, "Yes but remember, clothing has to stay on, got it?" At Harry's nod, Draco climbed into bed and snuggled against his mate.

**Meanwhile in Tom's and Lucius's Bedroom**

Once Lucius and Tom reached their bedroom, Lucius quickly turned on his mate, glaring full force at Tom and trying to come up with words to yell at Tom for. "You…" Lucius trailed off, looking at lost for words, "I'm so angry, I can't even bloody talk," after a moment, "Wait a minute, don't think your getting off the hook, how bloody could you go and start beating up the Potter prat?! Who do you think you are? Mhmm? His father… Okay, maybe you are his father but still, that is Dragon's mate and we need to try to create a semi-friendship, not one based on how many times, one has attacked each other!" Lucius screamed at Tom, who looked like a scalded child, "Bloody mates, why do we even bother?! It seems like you and the Potter prat have more in common, then you think! Maybe that's why you get into so many fights, am I right?"

Tom looked mildly shocked at Lucius before slowly turning away, "If your done for tonight, I'd like to get cleaned up and head to bed," Tom heard rather then saw, Lucius sigh, "If you don't want to help, I'll understand," Came Tom's meek reply as he headed into the bedroom with Lucius following closely behind.

**In the Gryffindor Tower**

"Can you believe that, Hermione? Freakin' bitch, fuckin' took me to the Headmaster's office, where old Bumble Butt was all like, 'Blah, blah, blah, I'm fuckin' old ass bitch, sitting here and talking, while everyone ignores me…' And then Bumble Butt, decided to give me detention, telling me, that I'll be having to help out with the new Potion's Teacher, like I'm not already doing shitty time with old leather face!"

"Rockell! You can't go around, calling Headmaster Dumbledore by 'Bumble Butt', its disrespectful and secondly, you bloody ripped off Pansy's clit, Madam Promfrey, had to sew it back on! Madam Promfrey, even say's, that Pansy might not ever get the same feeling back, even with the help of magic!" Hermione all but screamed at Rockell, Rockell for her part, looked unimpressed with Hermione's red face of anger.

"Hermione, first off, old Bumble Butt isn't here and secondly, you know, Pansy is a fuckin' whore, so what if she can't feel shit? Not like she needs to anyways," Rockell rolled her eyes at Hermione's huff, "You know what, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Rockell said before leaving Hermione in the Gryffindor Tower.

**In Private Rooms, Elsewhere**

"You did what?!" Vida screamed at Dexter, Dexter for his part looked sheepishly at Vida and Friday, "I'm sorry but you know, we need the pay, Vida, besides, Friday isn't due for several months, if it becomes too much trouble, and I'll have her sit in classes with me, alright?" Vida still looked angry at Dexter, "First off, Dex, Friday can't be in potions, because of the fumes, secondly, where will Friday be, while I'm in classes and you're in classes?"

Dexter sighed as he looked over at Friday, Friday looked lost and unwanted, "I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking and I knew we needed the money, I'll-" at the look Vida gave him, Dexter changed his speech just a bit, "-we'll talk to the Headmaster tomorrow and we'll figure out, where Friday can stay. Is that going to be alright with everyone?" At Vida and Friday's nod, Dexter let out a breath of relief, "Alright, now, can we please get to bed, because we're all going to have to get up early tomorrow."

Friday happily agreed as she rose up from the couch and walked into the bedroom, followed by Vida and Dexter.

**In the Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore looked tired and old as he watched McGonagall, explain about the events between Rockell and Pansy and how he, Dumbledore was being careless and letting Rockell get away with something, that she shouldn't be. "McGonagall, you must understand that I cannot simply meddle in magical creature's lives, because of the law, stating that all magical creatures must be allowed to protect their mates at all cost."

McGonagall huffed and looked even angrier then she had a moment ago, "If you won't, Albus, then I'll be forced to do something," with that said, McGonagall, quickly left the room, without letting Albus say a word.

**The Next Day in Draco's Rooms**

Draco slowly awoke to the feeling of being warm and secured but what really stood out in Draco's mind was the extra hand that rested on his morning erection. The hand slowly started to move, gently caressing the prize beneath the pajamas, Draco tried to stifle a moan but unfortunately, he couldn't keep quiet for very long.

Harry chuckled at Draco's attempts to quiet his moans but it wasn't any match for Harry's hand that was currently working Draco's cock through his pajamas. Harry took a big risk and moved his hand from the cloth covered cock to the top of the pajamas and slowly slipped his hand inside; gently caressing the area around Draco's straining erection.

Draco gasped at Harry's boldness, never before had Draco bothered to touch himself and now, he wondered why he hadn't, the feeling of Harry's hand felt really good. Draco whimpered as Harry caressed his thighs, wanting something more but not knowing how to voice his wants, Harry seemed to have understood, because the next thing Draco knew, his cock was gripped by Harry's hand in a firm hold. Draco thrust his hips upwards in an inexperience way, trying to get more friction from Harry, Draco moaned Harry's name, before he experienced his first orgasm.

Harry smirked as he nuzzled his face into Draco's neck, completely ignoring his aching erection in favor of gentle caress to Draco's neck. "Do you…" Draco trailed off, feeling rather shy about the question he was trying to ask; luckily Harry understood Draco's unasked question, "No, I'll be fine." Harry sniffed Draco's neck and hummed happily at Draco's scent, it seemed that Draco smelled even more delicious then he usually did. "You smell delicious, Draco, have you been doing something different?"

Draco blushed at Harry's comment, "No, I haven't done anything different," Draco felt more then heard Harry's amused chuckle and couldn't help himself, when he answered the chuckling with his own little giggles, although later on, Draco would deny having ever giggled.

Harry sighed as he looked at Draco, "As much as I hate to say this, we have to get up and get ready for classes," Harry smiled at Draco's groan, "Who's going to shower? Maybe you should, since you must be sticky," Harry said as he pulled his hand away from Draco's pajama pants.

**Breakfast in the Great Hall**

Draco and Harry made it to the Great Hall in time to eat breakfast at a normal place, this morning the duo decided to sit with the Slytherins, Rockell was currently bitching about her new detention and how the Gryffindork Head was a total bitch and didn't deserve to teach children.

Draco rolled his eyes' at Rockell, "Really, Rockell you can't go around and hurting students and not expect a teacher or two to be angry about it," Rockell didn't like being told the truth, so she raised her fork, "Your just lucky, you have injury boy over there or else, I'd kick your ass." Draco put his nose up in the air, "As if, I can take care of myself, just because I'm a submissive, doesn't mean, I can't bitch slap you!"

Rockell snickered at the thought of Draco bitch slapping someone, "Good times, good times," was all that Rockell said in reply to Draco's _'threat.'_

Vida rolled her eyes in disgust, mumbling about children, which unfortunately got Rockell's attention, "What did you say?" Came from Rockell, Vida looked over at Rockell, "I said, **'Children these days!'**" Came Vida's loud reply, which caused all of the people at the Slytherin table to stop their eating and watched the two magical creatures, everyone at the Slytherin table were expecting a massive fight to break out.

Friday looked about ready to burst into tears at what was happening, but luckily Dumbledore decided to stand up at that moment and clear his throat, "Attention students, I have an important announcement," once Dumbledore said that, almost all of the students groaned, "Professor Snape will no longer be able to teach potions," Dumbledore waited until the cheering died down, "So, I've asked someone else to teach it. I'd like to welcome Professor Plague, who will be taking over the teaching position for Professor Snape," the Great Hall remained rather quiet as the students all looked at the new professor, who stood besides Dumbledore.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for leaving it at this; I know this is shorter then it should be and I apologize for that but I'm getting burnt out on this fanfic and right now, leaving for a week sounds rather good. So I might end up taking a break from this story for a week and if I do, I completely apologize and hope everyone will understand. I am working on another fanfic, which will be called Harry Pea, along with an original story in hopes of keeping me writing but giving me a chance to mix things up, so I'm not constantly working on one fic. Depending on how things go, I might end up not taking a break or I might just end up taking the break and getting back to it, just so everyone knows, **I'm not abandoning this story and it will be finished with a happy ending!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warnings:** None aside from the ones above

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and fav'ed this story or myself as an author.**

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Eleven:_

_After You Do, He'll Never Phone You_

"Bitch, you did that on purpose!"

Everyone in the Great Hall's eyes turned towards Rockell, who was standing up with pumpkin juice spilled on the front of her uniform, Rockell's cat-like ears were pressed against her skull, while her tail stood straight up with the fur all puffed out. In a matter of seconds, all of the Slytherins except for Vida, Friday, Draco, and Blaise moved from their table, while the few remaining Gryffindors at the Slytherin table, merely sat there and watched the seen unfold.

Vida snarled at Rockell as she stood up, getting ready to defend her and her mates' honor, "Like I'd fucking do something as childish as that, you probably did it yourself!" Vida watched Rockell's eyes narrow, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to breakfast," Vida ignored Rockell's angry growl as Vida went to grab some cheese.

Unfortunately for Vida, Rockell decided to mess with the cheese, "Bitch this is mine," And just to prove her claim, Rockell spat on the perfectly good slices of cheese, which enraged Vida, Rockell smirked as Vida stood up and got ready for a fight. "That's what I thought, you won't fight for your fat mate's honor but you'll fight for this cheese, won't ya, mutt?"

Friday looked truly upset at this and started to cry, later on, Friday would blame her hormones for making her appear so weak but at the moment, she didn't really care.

Vida lunged at Rockell with all of her weight, fighting not only for her mate's honor but also for the ruined cheese, no one dare ruined her cheese and get away with it… And also made her mate cry, once Vida landed on Rockell, Vida threw a punch at Rockell's head, landing it right on her cheek. "Fucking say you're sorry, you fucking par-thetic excuse of a were-cat!"

Rockell's growling went up a volume as she was jumped on and had a fist land on her cheek, to the side of where she laid, Rockell spoke, "You hit like your grandmother, who I killed, by the way!" Rockell laughed at Vida as she became even more enraged and blinded by that rage, Rockell was able to land more punches and scratches, then Vida was.

The students watched horrified yet strangely aroused by the scene that played out before them, while the teachers stood off to the side, not knowing what they could do, although Dexter Plague made his way towards his mate on the ground rolling with Rockell. "Vida, get over here!" Came the sharp words from Dexter as he impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for Vida to scramble over to him, once Vida broke away from ripping Rockell's hair out, Vida quickly made her way to her dominant's side.

Vida was slightly panting as she looked over at Rockell, who had punches and fingernail marks along her body, along with some bite marks, where Vida drank some blood from Rockell. Vida kept her head down as she looked over to her dominant to see how he was doing, what Vida saw, made her cringe inside, at seeing the anger Dexter held within his eyes.

Rockell was pissed to say the least, yet another fight had been ruined by some teacher, who thought they were better then her and her fighting. Rockell stood up from the ground, "Bitch, we aren't done here!"

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry about the extremely short and late chapter, explanation below.

**Explanation:** I did honestly take a break and when I begun writing this chapter, I was getting back into things, unfortunately, while we were doing remodeling, I didn't have access to the computer. The computer had to be dismantled and the area in which we had the computer wasn't accessible, after the remodeling was done, I started to get back into the swing of things and was redoing some of this chapter's "ending". I've even started working on rewriting the first chapter; my goal is to be able to update and to rewrite the previous chapters. I've read over the first chapter and couldn't believe how awful it was, so I'm repairing them and keeping them along the same lines as the original ones. I won't be back writing until a week from Saturday and if things go well, I'll have a chapter to update and it will be about Rockell's and Vida's past. And the reason for not writing now is because I'm busy with homework for one of my finals and an essay and come Monday, I'll be busy with studying for a final in two days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warnings:** None aside from the ones above

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and fav'ed this story or myself as an author.**

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Twelve:_

_History Reviled_

Dexter snarled at Rockell as the remaining teachers made their way to the Slytherin table, "Oh, this fighting has gone on long enough, you" Dexter pointed to Vida, "Get to the room and take Friday with you. As for you Rockell, you and your little pack here will be accompanying me to my rooms for a little discussions and Dumbledore!" Dexter swirled around to look at Dumbledore who ventured closer then Dexter felt needed to see the disaster, "You will be staying out of this! You've done enough _help_ for the remaining year; I shall be taking over the punishments for my mates and for these students here, offensively, you don't know what you're doing."

McGonagall looked truly upset at Dexter's little speak, "How dare you disrespect the Headmaster in such a manner!" McGonagall all but screamed at Dexter, McGonagall safely kept herself at a distance, not truly knowing what to do, Dumbledore gave a cough as his twinkling eyes met McGonagall, "It's alright dear," McGonagall immediately backed down from Dumbledore's words.

Meanwhile, Dexter moved towards Rockell, snarling in a low voice, "You can either come peacefully or I shall carry you there." Rockell felt cocky and figured that Dexter couldn't take her on, "Like you could, you can't even handle your mates, you're an excuse for a dom-" Rockell never got to finish what she was saying as Dexter pounced on her, Dexter pinned Rockell to the floor, "You where saying?" Rockell ignored Dexter's comment, once Dexter got off of Rockell, Rockell made her way out of the Great Hall, waiting for the others to come along.

Harry was happy about being able to finally learn why, Rockell held such hatred towards the Plagues; so far, Harry didn't see anything wrong with them but such in case, Harry moved closer to Draco. Draco snuggled into Harry, happily enjoying the warmth that his mate gave off.

**Plague's Private Rooms**

Vida made sure that Friday was comfortable on the couch, before magically creating more chairs for the upcoming guests, already knowing, that Dexter would be leading a small group of students to their courters and Vida wanted to be ready. Once the chairs were taken care of, Vida sat herself down besides Friday and watched the door wearily, Vida knew that she had crossed the line with her dominant but Vida couldn't help it, if that blasted cat kept on trying to bother Vida and Friday, every single day.

Friday placed a comforting hand on Vida's knee, giving the knee a gentle squeeze as to reassure Vida and herself, that they were both alright and that nothing bad would be happening.

Dexter lead the group of students back to his and his mate's private rooms, quietly, Dexter dreaded the talk that would ensure to come and Rockell's explosive reaction to having her past reviled to so many people but to Dexter, it was needed, if only to help with the future.

The group was oddly enough quiet during their walk from the Great Hall to Dexter, Vida, and Friday's private courters, each one of the group, thinking about what was to come and how it would change their lives, even if slightly.

Dexter was the first one to enter, making sure that his mates were settle in and afterwards, Dexter allowed the group to come forward and sit down in the living room, while Dexter snapped his fingers and summoned a house elf. "What can Dotty do for Professor Plague?" The house elf, Dotty spoke as she bent down in a low bow, "Bring us some refreshments," said Dexter; Dexter turned away from the house elf and went further into the living room, taking a seat on the couch besides Friday.

Rockell was the first one to break the silence, "Are we going to get this over with or are we simply going to be staring at each other?"

Dexter nodded, ignoring Rockell's tone of voice in favor of telling the story, "As some of you might've heard, Rockell and Vida use to be friends and Friday use to belong to Rockell's clan, before all of this mess had happened. Rockell and Vida use to always be around each other, since the first moment that they met but once they became teens, Rockell started to date a werewolf nicknamed, "Wolf Man", Wolf Man replaced Vida as a friend and before long, Vida was alone in the world. During one of the new moons, Vida got attacked by a were-cat and a succubus, causing her to become a hybrid, well Vida didn't know how to control her powers and ended up sleeping with the Wolf Man. Rockell in a state of anger, decided to destroy Wolf Man for being unfaithful, despite the fact that they were never mates, once Rockell finished painting herself with the Wolf Man's blood, she made a vow to destroy Vida as well. Vida had escaped before Rockell started killing Wolf Man, in a state of shock, Vida wandered the streets for several days that's when I chanced upon her, and Vida turned out to be one of my two mates."

"Wait, I thought because Vida is a hybrid, that she only has one mate, not two?" Hermione piped in and Dexter looked to Vida before looking at Hermione, "Incubus and Succubus can have more than one mate, if our mate allows it or if our mate is a hybrid, it's to keep the Incubus or Succubus satisfied and stop them from being unfaithful." Hermione took out her quill and parchment as Dexter was explaining the reason for the two mates, once Dexter was finished explaining, Hermione made notes to research this new theory in Hogwarts' library.

Dexter rolled his eyes at Hermione, "Might I continue?" When no one decided to voice any protest, Dexter continued, "Vida and I spent some time in other states, trying to find our second and last mate, while at the same time avoiding the were-cats. But it soon became apparent that our mate wasn't within the other states, so Vida and I went back to her home state and looked there, that's when we ran into Friday." Dexter smiled to himself at the thought of how beautiful Friday had looked on the day, they discovered her and trying to be discreet Dexter licked his lips at the memory.

Rockell huffed at the memory, that her favorite and most loyal servant had been stolen by her worse enemy; Hermione looked to her mate and wondered what was going through Rockell's mind.

Dexter recovered and continued his story, "Well, Vida and I decided to claim Friday that very day, we stalked Friday for the rest of the day and when we found out, that Friday belonged to Rockell's clan, we knew, that things would be tricky. So I came to the clan's leader and proposed that I and my mate be allowed to court Friday for a month and if she's willing, we'd be married by the end of the month. Rockell's father, the clan leader, agreed to it, believing that Friday would never agree to be mated to those that didn't belong to her own race but Friday looked passed our species and accepted us."

Hermione was the first one to speak up, "So you're telling me, that this entire fight is because Vida slept with Wolf Man and "stole" Rockell's favorite servant?" At Dexter, Friday, and Vida's nod, Hermione turned her attention onto Rockell, "What the fuck? You but us all through this bit of drama for childish shit, god, I need to find more grown up teenagers!" Hermione left the room, feeling disgusted with the idea of holding a grudge for so long, over nothing.

Rockell looked pissed as she went after her mate, Draco snickered and looked to Harry, "Harry, my vampire, you won't have to worry about me, sleeping with your best friend or trying to steal him." Harry looked positively enraged at the idea of someone else getting to sample Draco's body, "No one and I mean no one, will be allowed to touch you except for myself is that clear?"

Draco looked angry about that and decided to leave, "I have class and if you'll excuse me, Professor Plague, I'll be leaving," Draco left in an angry blur as he made his way to his next class, since he missed a few of them, from learning the past of Vida and Rockell.

Friday couldn't help but snickered at the turn of events and clap her hands to gather the rest of the people in the room's attention, while smiling gleefully, "Shall we have a spot of dick, before everyone leaves for their classes?"

Ron's eyes were huge as he looked at Friday like she was insane, first Friday seems easily hurt by simple words and now, she just seemed positively insane. Ron shook his head before he decline, "I should be getting to my next class and so should Blaise," Friday looked sad at the thought but quickly shrugged it off.

Dexter and Vida were the only ones to accept Friday's want for desert, Dexter and Vida feared their third mate might become upset at being alone, while eating.

**Elsewhere**

"What have you heard?"

"She sends word that the others have arrived, like you feared"

There was a loud crashing noise, "I fear nothing, do you hear? NOTHING!"

**Author's Note:** Next chapter should be up, next Friday.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warnings:** None aside from the ones above

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_Your Mate's Insane_

Friday sighed as she heaved herself around the castle, being pregnant with twins wasn't easy nor any fun but the attention she received from her mates, made it all worth it. The smile that Friday wore seemed to frighten the children passing by her as it was strange to see a person, let alone a were-cat suddenly break out into a smile. Students around Friday whispered that she must be insane or one of the voices in her head had told a funny joke, Friday found this to be funny, so she played the card of the crazy pregnant lady. "Romana, I see that sex change has gone wonderfully for you!" Friday all but squealed as she stopped just outside of the Potions classroom, the students outside of the classroom stared shockingly at Friday, Friday giggled at their shocked faces before acting genuinely surprised to see them there, "Oh hello there."

Hermione looked at Friday cautiously, before slowly approaching her, "Friday are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go and see Madam Promfrey…" Hermione was expecting anything but Friday to laugh, "I'm fine Hermione, I was just doing it to weird out the children," Friday said as she approached the girl. Once in front of Hermione, Friday stopped and petted Hermione's cheek, "You're such a lovely girl; I can see why Rockell is so in love with you."

Rockell quietly growled at Friday for touching her mate, Hermione blushed in embracement at Friday's openly statement, "Why thank you." Hermione said softly, before moving towards Rockell and snuggling up against Rockell's side, softly whispering, "I forgive you and make it up to me tonight." Rockell snorted at Hermione's attempt at getting something for free, "Yeah right, I'm not going to give you something, without getting something in return."

Dexter chose that moment to open his door, letting the students in before seeing what Friday had wanted.

**Inside the Potions Classroom**

Draco glared at Harry and turned his nose up, "I refuse to speak to you!" Harry sighed and brought out the red roses, that he had picked out before class, "I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful, that I couldn't help but be overprotective of you." There was a soft snort from the table in front of Draco and Harry, "I see he's also good at blowing smoke of someone's ass," Harry snarled at Blaise before turning back to Draco. "I'm still mad at you!" Draco said before snatching the flowers and putting them down on the table and taking his seat.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the **extremely** short chapter but I figured, you peeps have been overly patient with me and should get at least something this Friday. I'm going to be sitting down sometime soon and sort out my muses and their ideas, I do have some ideas for this story but I haven't yet made the time to think them over and how they can be used. Also, if you have ideas and wish to share them with me, feel free to tell me and don't forget to review, reviews feed my muse and helps make me sit down and write something!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warnings:** Angst, violence, drama, lime

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Fourteen:_

_Forbidden Love and the Prices We Pay_

Tina snarled at her reflection, 'That Potter brat has gained more power! And now with the arrival of the others, things are getting harder as we progress,' "That fool of a man, should've stopped this from happening!" Tina didn't realize that she said the last part out loud until her right hand man, cough to signal that he was there and waiting for Tina's attention. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mistress but I have news to inform you of," Tina's right hand man lowered himself to the floor in a show of submission. Tina rolled her red eyes at Darko's submission, "Don't play coy with me, pest, we both know, that you enjoy intruding in on my territory, just to get a glance at my supple breasts." Just to emphasize her point, Tina pushed her _supple_ breasts together, Darko mentally felt like gagging at the sight of sagging breasts, being mush together in what was suppose to be a sex appeal.

Tina grew angry at Darko's lack of enthusiasm, reaching behind her; Tina grabbed a vase filled with rotting watery flesh and dead roses only to fling the vase at Darko, meanwhile screaming at him to get out. Darko raced from the room, knowing that his punishment would be server for displeasing their Mistress, the word itself left a need to spew stomach acid and anything else he had eaten earlier onto the floor. The Mistress that Darko and so many others had been following once held a strong passion for equality and change, their Mistress also had a beautiful body to go along with her passion but misery and cruelty turned their once beautiful Mistress into a disgusting shell of a woman. A woman's face that once held beautifully high cheek bones and full lips was now a breeding ground for loose, decaying flesh, the bosom the Mistress was so proud of was nothing more then sagging breasts that tried to kiss the earth. As for the rest of their Mistress, her body's skinny and flesh hanged in the most disgusting ways.

Many people were horrified and disgusted by the Mistress but yet they still faithfully followed her into her madness but Darko was the only one left from the original group, Darko still wondered why he stuck by the decaying being, that once held his lover.

**Remembering the Past**

Tina looked at herself in the mirror, today was a special day for herself and her twin for today marked the day that Tina and Tom would come into their inheritance and would rightfully take their places. Tina tore her eyes away from her body to glance at the reflection of the man in the mirror, who laid upon her four poster bed, Tina's faithful servant and lover, Darko laid in a sexy pose of being stretched out and showing his enthusiasm at her body. "Vanity mirror on my wall, who's the most beautiful of them all?"

Darko smirked at Tina's words, "Why Mistress, you are, no one else could ever match your beauty or your strong passion for a change and a better life for our future cubs." Tina raised her eyebrow and smiled at Darko's reflection, "Why vanity mirror, I never knew, you wished to have cubs with this supple body of mine but I would gladly let your youngsters nurse on my full bosom and drink the milk that'll flow from them, when I become heavy with child."

The once romantic moment was ruined by a knock on the door, "Dear sister, it is time to get up and get ready for the day," Tom spoke to Tina through the door, "Alright dear brother, I shall be coming down soon." Tom walked away from the door with a heavy heart, Tom knew his sister had broken their laws but he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone of his sister's dirty little secret.

Tina turned around to face Darko, "Should my faithful hand be getting ready to serve us today?"

Darko smirked at Tina, "Yes but I was rather enjoying the show," Tina blushed before walking over to grab Darko's clothing and flinging them at him, "Its time to get ready and besides, if anyone knew I had you in here, it'd be off with her head!" Darko sighed at Tina's words for they were true, Tina's and Darko's love affair couldn't continue, not unless she decides to choose him as her concubine. But Darko doubted that Tina's future husband would stand for another man to share Tina's bed, Darko still didn't understand, why Tina chose to risk her future to be with him; however Darko was happy to live with what he got and never bothered to question Tina's choice.

**Back To the Future**

Darko screamed out as another slash was created on his back; he was right when he thought that his Mistress would be angered by Darko's lack of joy over seeing his Mistress' body. Tina was beyond angry and felt the need to punish Darko for his mistakes and for the past, for today marked the day that Tina's world had come crushing down; that she had lost the majority of her original followers, yet Darko still seemed to stick around, like a faithful puppy.

**Between the Sheets at Hogwarts**

Tom sighed as he watched Lucius relax on the four poster bed; Lucius was reading a book before setting it down on his lap and glancing over at his mate, "Tom what's bothering you?" Tom let out another sigh as he snuggled closer to Lucius' warm body, "It's been twenty years," Tom trailed off, and knowing that Lucius would understand what Tom was talking about. Lucius nodded his head, "I know and you and I both know that it was her path that she chose, no one forced her to do as she did and now she must pay for her misdeeds."

Tom rolled his eyes, "I know but I can't help but feel like I've played apart in her downfall, maybe-" Tom was stopped by Lucius' finger, "Tom, it's not your fault and never will be."

**How It All Began**

Tina screamed as chains shot out from the platform and held her down, trapping her from escaping like she had originally planned, when the ritual before their inheritance had gone horribly wrong. Another scream was ripped from Tina as the chain scraped the side of her face forever scarring and damaging the flesh, the chains themselves felt hot and acid-like as thought they were trying to melt her flesh off from the very bone. The High Priest stepped forward and in front of Tina, "Tina Riddle, you've broken our laws, you have mated outside of marriage and bear another man's child for this, you shall pay, you're once beautiful face will decay before your eyes and your once attractive frame shall be no more, your body shall forever sag. The bastard will be forced from your body upon your disowning and you will no longer be apart of our clan, shame shall forever come to you and as for your _faithful_ servant, he shall be punished too but not to the degree that you have been."

Darko was dragged forward, covered in his own blood and looking like he had been ran over by unicorns a few dozen times, "You, Darko, shall be punished as to live as the faithful servant to this disgusting creature behind me. You shall forever live your life tending to her needs, you shall forever live your life as an eternal and know, that no matter what happens, you'll always be bound to her." To most, it seemed that Darko's punishment was light but to Darko it was heavy, however the Priest wasn't finished, "You will be disowned by the clan and if you've repent enough, you might be able to receive the death that you will so gratefully wish for in the coming years."

A green light surround Tina and Darko before they were banished to the outskirts of their once clan's territory, the child that Tina carried was ripped from her body and died instantly, upon taking its first breath. Tina cradle the child for several days as they made their way to their secret hideout, hoping that some of the original members in Tina's alliance would still be there for Tina but the original members were slowly drifting away from Tina, some in fear of what the Priest would do to them, while others in fear of Tina's growing madness.

After losing her child, Tina slowly started to become unhinged, for weeks she blamed Darko and would routinely punish him for his stupidity, then Tina blamed her twin for ratting her out, making plans on destroy his life. Before long, Tina wanted revenge on everyone and anyone that crossed her path, the ideas and passion for changing the world for the better, were gone and now, all she wanted to do was soak the earth in blood.

Through all of this, Darko stood beside Tina, faithfully being her toy to play with, while also being the person to tell Tina that she was beautiful woman, while making slow passionate love to her.

It was three year later, when Tina was rising to power, that she got word from a man in colorful robes and had a white beard, that there was a prophecy about her downfall. This set in motion of Tina hunting down this mysterious child to find and destroy it or possible to raise it as her own, the search took Tina two years, before she found one Harry Potter. Tina went after the Potter heir in a bloody mess, leaving both of the Potters dead and Harry Potter and orphan but still alive, strangely enough it wasn't Lily Potter's love and sacrifice that saved Harry Potter, it was Darko stopping his Mistress from destroying a child. The decaying process sped up, because of what Darko had done and Tina left before the man with the white beard and colorful robes could come to the little cottage.

The Potter heir became famous while Tina slinked away into the darkness, not to be heard of again for another nine years.

**In the Present at Hogwarts**

Rockell went against what she said and brought Hermione some flowers, before taking Hermione to the lake to walk along the beach and feed scraps to the monster inside of the lake. Hermione found it rather romantic of Rockell, while Rockell tried to brush it off as if it was nothing but Hermione knew better and knew that deep down inside, Rockell really did care about her.

Once the date was over, Hermione finally allowed Rockell to mark Hermione as Rockell's mate and made hot and sweaty love underneath the stars, beside the lake.

**Within Severus' and Fenrir's Rooms**

Severus panted as he laid on his back covered in his and Fenrir's sweat, Severus looked over to his spent mate and asked the same question, that had started this whole pleasurable mess, "Do you think I'm beautiful?" Fenrir almost groaned at Severus' question, it was the fifth time that Severus was insecure about gaining baby weight and Fenrir couldn't find anything sexier then his mate with child. Severus unfortunately, took Fenrir's quiet attitude as a sign of negative, Severus rolled over onto his side, facing away from Fenrir as another wave of hormonal emotions took over Severus.

"Love with each passing day, you grow more beautiful then the last," Fenrir said sweetly as he leaned against his mate's sweaty back, "I'm proud to show you off and even more proud that I'll be able to be a father, besides, doesn't this prove, that I found you very attractive?" Fenrir said as he rubbed his crotch against Severus' ass, another round was to begin within moments.

**Back to the Mistress**

Emerald bowed lowly to his Mistress and her right hand, "Mistress, I come bearing news of the Potter and Malfoy heir, the Potter heir has been scent marked so that he will not be able to tell and to make it easier for us to find him. As for the Malfoy heir, I've gained access to his rooms and am constantly around him, except for when he's in classes," the Mistress nodded at Emerald's report, impatiently waiting for him to continue. "Forgive me, Mistress but I have yet to gain a moment in which I might be able to kidnap the Malfoy heir, he's constantly with someone or there are students around."

To say that the Mistress was displeased would have been and a lie, she was beyond angry and would love nothing more then ripping apart her servant's flesh to teach him a lesson of bring bad news. But years of training helped keep the Mistress' anger under control, "Very well, I'm displeased with you and for that, you shall be punished," with that said, the Mistress casted the cruio curse on Emerald and watched him wither in agony for a few minutes before lifting it and sending him on his way.

Once Emerald was gone, the Mistress turned to face her right hand, "Vanity mirror on my wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Darko looked at his Mistress for a moment then looked away, quietly whispering, "Tina is, my Mistress," this angered the Mistress and caused her to cast the cruio curse on Darko. Much like Emerald, Darko withered in silent pain, awaiting for the moment to be over with, the Mistress felt like leaving it on longer, knowing that it didn't risk Darko's sanity. "How many times do I have to tell you that Tina is dead? She's gone and she'll never come back, do you hear me? She's dead!" The Mistress screamed at the top of her lungs, acting rather childishly in her tantrum of being called her former named, to the Mistress, Tina had long ago died when she found out that the Priest and their gods knew of her betrayal to her clan.

Once she was satisfied that her punishment had gone on long enough, the Mistress stopped the curse and silently helped up Darko and ushered him to a Healer to get fixed up. Darko still kept hoped that his former lover, Tina was still buried deep inside of the Mistress and that maybe someday, Tina would rise from the ashes and come back to Darko but Darko knew that was a long shot and might not happen.

**Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore sighed as he disposed of his clone, it seemed that he couldn't leave himself in charge of Hogwarts for a month or so, while he went out and did some bidding for the Mistress. Secretly, Dumbledore wanted to get rid of the Mistress, while at the same time disposing of the Potter heir and collecting the Potter fortune. To most people it seemed like Dumbledore was a good person but deep down inside, Dumbledore wanted to retire and no longer having to spend his days around insufferable brats, like he had to at Hogwarts. 'Besides,' Dumbledore thought, 'Its much easier controlling people from the inside then on the outside,' Dumbledore broke into a chuckle as he popped another lemon drop.

**Author's Note:** This story kind of wrote itself and surprisingly enough, it was written in two days rather then over several days. I do hope this chapter explains a lot of things, while still kind of keeping somewhat of a semi-balance with the fan-fiction and the HP books.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Main Warnings:** AU, OC, OOC, Non-Evil Tom Riddle, D/s (Dominant/submissive), Male Pregnancy, Violence, Sexual Frustration (not only for the characters but also for the readers)

**Chapter Warnings:** Drug abuse

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Fifteen:_

_Are You Trying To Get Me High?_

Draco looked at Harry as Harry presented Draco with a weed-nip plant; Draco merely raised an eyebrow as he popped another piece of wizard chocolate that Harry had given him, earlier in the day. "Are you trying to get me high?" Draco warily questioned as Harry merely nodded his head 'Yes', Draco heard a snort from Blaise, before Draco had a chance to reply, "Alright Harry, I forgive you, happy now?" Harry broke out into a grin then settled down next to Draco on the blanket.

Ron let out a chuckle at Harry, "Geez mate, I didn't know you where that needy," Harry turned to glare at Ron as Harry placed his arms around his mate, "I'm not needy, I just don't want my future mate to be angry with me, for something rather stupid." Draco eyes narrowed at Harry's comment, Draco felt frustrated with Harry and with everything going on, "Blaise, Ron, would you guys like to join me in getting high?" Ron looked rather puzzled at the question, "I thought that stuff was catnip, catnip doesn't affect us, except for Blaise."

Draco grinned ask he spoke, "This isn't any catnip, this is weed-nip, it's made from a hybrid plant of weed and catnip, only were-cats are able to make this and its extremely hard to get." Draco then turned to Harry, "What did you promise Rockell; you'd do in return for this weed-nip?" Harry blushed under Draco's gaze and looked away, "I know Rockell as well as I know, Blaise, Rockell isn't the type to give up something as precious as weed-nip, so what did you promise her?" Harry quickly mumbled something and Draco had to lean in, "What did you say?"

Harry sighed as he repeated what he said more loudly, "I promised Rockell a list of tips in how to better woo Hermione," Draco raise an eyebrow at this, "Interesting… But for some reason, I feel as though there is more to the story then your letting on, Harry," before the conversation could go on, Blaise interrupted the mates, "Can we please get on with the smoking of the weed-nip?"

Draco nodded as he started to roll a blunt, lighting it and taking a puff before handing it to Harry, "You going to join in or are you going to watch us?" Harry knew a challenge when he was presented with one, so he reached out and took the blunt, taking a few puffs before passing it along.

Before long, all four boys were feeling good and the blunt was gone, Draco looked over at Harry dreamily, "You really are a good mate," Harry chuckled at Draco's words as he leaned in to steal a kiss. Ron looked over at Blaise and mouthed something to him; Blaise unfortunately, didn't seem to get it, "What?" Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm hungry, Blaise, lets go and grab some food from the kitchens!" Ron stated rather loudly and had to be reminded by both Blaise and Draco that Ron had to be quiet, "Whatever, can we grab some food?" At Blaise's nod, Ron smiled happily as he thought of things he'd like to eat at that moment, what Ron didn't expect was Draco and Harry to accompany them to the kitchens for food.

Harry snickered as he watched Draco try to walk steadily to Hogwarts' entrance without acting like he wanted nothing more then to sway his hips and dance to an unknown beat that only Draco could hear. Draco didn't seemed bother by Harry's laughter as Draco was too focused on the bumping music that was currently playing in his head.

Once arriving at the kitchens, the four boys entered quickly, Harry called for Dobby, "Dobby, myself, mate, and friends want something to eat, would you mind supplying us with some snacks?" Dobby looked like he was about to faint with excitement, "I'd be honored to serve Master Potter, his mate, and his friends," Dobby said as he bow low to the ground, "What would Master Potter and company like?" "I'd like a giant hamburger with bacon, cheese, and blue cheese put on top of it, while on the bottom, I'd like Thousand Island dressing, oh and a side of onion rings with blue cheese," Harry grinned at the idea of the food. "I want something simply, I'd like some chocolate covered cheese," Draco looked shocked at seeing everyone's disgust at Draco's tastes, "Two hamburgers and chips," both Blaise and Ron said.

The boys munched on their meals, before parting their separate ways, Harry and Draco going to Draco's rooms, while Blaise and Ron went to Blaise's rooms, Harry smiled happily at being allowed to spend private time with his mate.

**Author's Note:** First off, sorry about the extremely short chapter, I can't really think of anything to write and kind of wanted to get a filler in there, while I start going back and reading the other chapters of INFiLA, before writing something serious. I'd also like to say this, weed-nip came from Whitemutt and this chapter was brought to you by the Village People for their music helped me with the last little bit and I'd also like to say, chocolate and cheese are good together!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Chapter Warnings:** None

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Sixteen:_

_Halloween Is Coming!_

Before anyone knew it, October had rolled around and Severus found himself staring at Fenrir, "What do you mean; I have to choose between my chambers or yours?" "Because, it'll make it easier in the long run, when the pup comes along rather then us having to constantly switch chambers," Severus bristle with anger as Fenrir spoke the truth, in the long run, Severus would have to eventually choose a place and loose a place in which Severus felt like he could hide in. "When do I have to decide?"

Fenrir knew it wouldn't be easy and with Severus' second pregnancy, Fenrir could understand the fear of Dumbledore coming and stealing another one of Severus' babies, "I'll give you a week. Baby, you don't need to worry about anything happening to you, I'll be here to protect you and our babies," Severus looked skeptical at Fenrir as Fenrir wrapped his arms around his mate, resting his large hands on Severus fast growing stomach. Severus started to mumble something, but Fenrir gently pressed a kiss to Severus' lips, "Let's forget about this nonsense for the time being we should head up to the Great Hall and put in our faces for that blasted old fool. Then, I'll drag your sweet little ass back to our rooms and we can be slow and passionate as you want to be," Fenrir said softly as he nuzzled his face into Severus' neck, taking in the scent of Severus sweeter smell. "Maybe, baby, when you feel up to it, I'll show you my werewolf form," Fenrir smiled at Severus' groan, "We'll wait until after the baby is born and you feel up to it, if you'd like."

Severus shivered in Fenrir's arms, "Shouldn't we be going to the Great Hall?" Fenrir growled at the thought of dealing with the old coot and his meddling, something in Fenrir's gut told him, that something was coming towards them and it involved the old man.

The Great Hall was alive with a buzz, most of the student body was excitedly chatting about the Daily Prophet and what the latest piece of gossip was, while the rest of the student body were nervous or upset. It seemed that someone had leaked out about two werewolves and vampires being mates to their mortal enemy and the Daily Prophet couldn't get enough of it. Fenrir was greatly upset about it as the newspaper wrote about Fenrir's and Severus' past but twisting the words around, to make it seem as thought Fenrir had once rejected a pregnant vampire. That the said vampire had, had one last fling with another vampire and accidentally becoming pregnant, the question of what happened to the baby was still unknown, the Daily Prophet thought that the werewolf might've eaten the vampire mate's baby from its womb.

It seemed that no matter how much good the werewolves had done for the world, it was never good enough to get the wizards to treat the werewolves and other were-creatures like normal human beings. The last known werewolf to have eaten another pregnant creature's young was a long time ago, far longer then the oldest wizard had lived.

Severus' fingers immediately curled around his bulging stomach, a small whimper threatened to escape his lips as he thought about someone stealing his baby again. Severus felt defeated as Fenrir pulled Severus closer and wrapping an arm around Severus' expanding waist, "It'll be alright, nothing will happen to our little one."

**Gryffindor Table**

Draco was outrage at the Daily Prophet, "How dare they right such bullshit! We haven't eaten from a pregnant creature's womb in thousands of years! And even then, the werewolf who did it had gone mad in the previous years; they clearly know nothing of us or our culture!" Draco continued to fume as he stabbed a piece of sausage, Draco took a bite of the sausage only to look over at Harry and wonder why he was being so quiet. Harry stared up at the Head Table, wondering if Severus was taking it as badly as Harry thought he was, "Harry?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Draco, "Yes?" Draco looked concern, "You alright?" Harry slowly nodded, "I'm just worried about mum," in the weeks following Harry finding out about Severus being his 'mum', Harry had taken to calling Severus by 'mum' when in the present of other people, who didn't already know about his parentage.

"Maybe we should stop by after lunch, give your mum a chance to relax and come to terms with everything that have been going on… We should also talk to the rest of our group," Draco said thoughtfully, in the resent weeks, Rockell and Vida had finally calmed down and became friends once more, while Draco and Blaise were more accepted into the group. Harry gave a nod, while sharing a glance with their growing group, after receiving a confirming nod, Harry finished up his meal, "You finished, Draco?" Draco took his last bite and stood up, "What are you planning on doing today, Harry?"

"I was thinking, we could go out to the lake and watch the leaves fall," Harry said as Draco nodded, both knew that the others would soon enough drift towards the lake, where they could continue to talk about what happened and what should continue to happen. Until the others came, Harry figured he could get a snog session in, along with giving Draco another one of his gifts, the courting had continued smoothly, Lucius and Tom still stuck around. The main reason was to watch Dumbledore, while also keeping an eye on Harry and Draco, keeping the threat of disemboweling Harry if he should go further then heavy petting. Despite the fact that Draco still refused to go any farther then a few stolen kisses and some touching, Draco still silently feared that Harry would leave him as soon as Draco gave up his virginity to Harry.

The air felt cold in the light of day, neither Harry nor Draco seemed to mind the cold weather as the couple held hands and walked to the lake, finding a hidden spot beneath a tree. Harry laid small kisses along Draco's face, "What's bothering you?" Draco shivered underneath Harry at the question and at the feel of Harry's lips all over his face, "Our impending mating, you still need to talk to your Mum and see if he'll help arrange things for our marriage. You also need to impress my parents along with me, your previous fights with my parents and Rockell haven't been rather impressive, and I don't know if you'll be able to protect myself and our pups." Draco gave a rather teasing smile; Draco only meant half of it his parents would need to be impressed by Harry's abilities to protect Draco and their young, while Draco felt that Harry would be able to protect them both.

"I'll find a way to impress your parents and I thought, I wasn't supposed to impress you until our wedding night." Harry smirked as he leaned in closer, resting his cheek against Draco's as he softly whisper into Draco's ear, "We'll start out with a chase, you'll run and try to hide but I'll find you, next you'll try and reject my advances, depending that I prove my worth to you. When I have, I'll-" Harry never got to finished what he was going to say as someone cleared their throat above the couple, "He's suppose to remain a virgin, if you can't stop yourself, then we'll have to assign someone to watch you." Harry turned around and snarled at who it was, only to come face to face with their entire group, standing and watching Harry and Draco interact.

Draco blushed deeply as he pushed Harry off of himself, quietly dusting himself off and getting off the blanket, that Harry had spread out earlier. "Now that everyone is here, we can get down to business," Rockell snickered, "Looks like you were getting started without us," which only served to cause Draco to blush further. "We have to do something about the Daily Prophet, at this rate we all might be endangered at losing the rights we've gain throughout the years, rights that ensure that we're treated as equals to wizards. We also need to think about Dumbledore and what problems, he'll most likely cause, we have been able to ignore Dumbledore for the time being as he seems to be acting unusual but sooner or later, Dumbledore will eventually strike and strike hard. Another thing to deal with is this person, calling herself 'The Mistress' and her most likely attack on us, while we're vulnerable, Dumbledore and the Mistress might be working together."

Everyone nodded their heads, "I'm amazed you could think about this, while having your mate constantly tasting your meals," Rockell said as she made herself comfortable on the ground, along with everyone else. "I doubt the rest of the group, really knows who the Mistress is, seeing how the Daily Prophet can't write a decent article and the Ministry never really meddled in our affairs." Draco nodded at Rockell's words, "I'll tell the story, since I'm related to the Mistress," Draco took a deep breath and glanced at his mate for reassurance, which Harry gave gladly, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders. "From what Father has told me, the Mistress wasn't always the loony bit she is today, in the beginning, Father had a twin sister named Tina, Tina dreamed of helping our species along with other magical creatures get a better future for their young. Unfortunately, being the future heirs for the pack's throne, meant that the heirs were suppose to remain virgins until their marriage, Father kept to this rule as he had yet to find his mate, while Tina had found her mate among the servants. Father tried to get Tina to tell their own Father, so that a marriage could be arranged for Tina, but Tina didn't want to wait until she and her brother, my Father were crowned future rulers. Tina couldn't resist the pull her mate had over her and in secret, Tina and her mate completed the mating bonds, only my Father knew about this but on the day, they were suppose to be crowned, when my grandfather had died. Things went all wrong, the High Priest found Tina with child and the ritual was broken for Tina as a punishment, and the High Priest cursed Tina to a life of decay and solitude, forcing Tina's mate to forever be her servant until Tina died. Tina was immediately disowned and Father became the ruler of our pack, before Tina was disowned, it was said that she had gathered followers to help improve our world. Afterwards, few stayed with Tina, until she entrapped new followers who would be bound to the Mistress until the Mistress was defeated."

Draco finished his little story with a sigh, glancing sideways at Harry and everyone else, Draco silently wondered what Harry thought about what had been going on and if Harry would choose not to continue with the mating. Rockell decided to speak up, "Well, we should be getting back to the Great Hall for lunch," everyone nodded as they split up into their pairs or trios. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist, stopping Draco from continuing towards Hogwarts, when everyone left but them, "Maybe we should go see Severus and Fenrir." The portrait smiled at the Harry and Draco, when Harry said the password and was granted entrance, "Severus? Fenrir?"

"Severus, if you don't open this bloody fucking door, I swear to Merlin, I'll break it down!" Fenrir yelled at the door as he listened to Severus throw something against the door on the other side. "Never!" Severus cried as he threw something else at the door, Fenrir snarled as he finally got scent of Harry and Draco entering the living room, "Severus, your pup is here! You'll have to at least come out and talk to him!" Fenrir smirked at his words, "How do I know, it isn't a trick!" Severus called back, Harry looked to Draco who gave Harry a confused gaze, Harry moved closer to Fenrir in a slow pace. "Just move back and I'll try and get him to come out, alright?" Fenrir's lips curled at Harry, while Harry resisted the urge to bare his teeth right back at Fenrir, "Send the submissive," was the only answer, Harry got.

Harry looked at Draco to see if he was alright with that, "Yeah, I'll be alright, Harry." Draco smiled at Harry and slowly moved closer to the bedroom door, "Uncle Sev? You need to come out and discuss this, I'm sure whatever happened is a misunderstanding-" Draco didn't get a chance to finish as Severus started to shout more from behind the door. "This is no misunderstanding!" "Well, we can discuss this like bloody adults, if you would come out!" Fenrir yelled at the door, anger surged through Fenrir as he glared at the door, "I'll give you the count on three, then the door will be gone and I will tear down any new door!"

Severus stood behind the door with narrowed eyes, mentally Severus felt like this was long drawn out and overly played by pregnant and hormone driven subs, even thought Severus knew no one who was currently in the same situation as he was. Severus slowly opened the door, just as Fenrir got to one, "Alright, I'm coming out, you happy now?" Severus snapped as he glared daggers at the trio, Fenrir wanted to show relief and hug his mate but his instincts dictated he not do such a foolish thing in front of others. "What's going on, Uncle Sev?" Draco questioned as he moved back to Harry and watched the older mated pair stand awkwardly, like they wanted to do something affectionately but didn't, because of the youngsters in the room.

"Nothing, now please sit down and I'll call the house elves," Severus said as he sat down in his favorite chair, Fenrir came to stand behind Severus' chair and watched the young vampire and werewolf sit on the couch. "Since I'm having another child, Fenrir and I thought it'd be wise to reassure you, that despite the second child, that you'll always be our" Fenrir was about to say something but a sharp hiss from Severus made Fenrir stay quiet. "Child, no matter the amount of children we decide to have," Severus finished his little speech as he watched for Harry's reaction, Harry nodded slowly, "Alright, well if that's all, lets go Draco." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and quickly left, before Severus or Fenrir could try and stop them from leaving, Severus glanced upwards at Fenrir and wondered if he did the right thing.

**Author's Note:** All my stories will not be updated until the 25th of December or later, it's our hope to get the computer taken in on the 21st of December and get everything fixed. If you have questions or comments and want answers to them (since I don't reply back to reviews), please feel free to PM me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**OC Disclaimer:** Rockell belongs to Whitemutt, all other OCs belong to me (Blackmutt)

**Chapter Warnings:** Gay Smut!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, it took me almost a year to write anything, my original chapter 17 was lost and starting over has been hard but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**I'll Never Fall in Love Again**

_Chapter Seventeen:_

_Whisper Promises_

Harry felt disgusted with the reassurance that his mum had given; no amount of _comfort_ Severus could scrap together would ever help Harry feel better about his place in this world. To know that some bastard had wormed their way into your mum's panties without their permission then get them pregnant, Harry thought he might lose his breakfast all over the corridor. James Potter was nothing more than a slimy bastard, no better than Wormtail himself, Harry felt a scream of outrage build inside of his throat, demanding that he scream his rage and frustration at his sire. All that came out of Harry's mouth was bloody vomit, Harry was silently glad that he was alone and had sent Draco ahead of him, he doubt he could look his mate in the eyes after having been so weak and pathetic.

**Meanwhile**

Severus stared at Fenrir, "Would you have accepted me all those years ago with a child from another man in my womb?" Severus watched Fenrir's face, his eyes turned lifelessly as the past was brought up; Fenrir's voice came out cold and hard, "I would have showered in the bastard's blood before claiming what was rightfully mine. I doubt you would have accepted me and what needed to be done," Fenrir looked away from Severus as he finished. Severus lifted himself up, "I'm going out for a stroll… By myself," Fenrir gave a jerk of his head to signal he was fine with it, both creatures felt lost in their thoughts of the past and what could have been and should have been.

It wasn't easy for Severus; he remembered the past like it was the day before, the memories plagued his thoughts day and night, now that he knew the truth. Severus had spent years in agony and tears over the lost child, he believed he had lost, he had the option of having an abortion but he felt like he couldn't take someone else's possible mate away from them, like James had done to Severus. Severus knew he wasn't considered traditionally beautiful, not by mortal or immortal standards and knew that Harry was lucky to have received James' looks and his smarts.

The what ifs, that continuously haunted Severus were the worse…

'_I should have been stronger, shouldn't have left myself open and vulnerable to attacks, I should have known that there'd be those that didn't wish for this peace treaty between werewolves and vampires to go through. But to know, that someone would risk everything to destroy this is the worse; my poor child has had to go through abuse at the hands of complete strangers. Deal with a lying old fool, who believes they're doing _'Gods work'_ what kind of life is this for him? What about the future children, we're bound to have? What is to happen to them, while this madman and woman are running around?'_

Too many questions for Severus to answer and not enough time, Severus felt himself grow sicker with each new question that his mind supplied. Vile rose in his throat, threatening to come forth as Severus slow walking halted to a stop, Severus tried to reason with himself and the reason, why it wouldn't do to get sick on the staircase. The vile won the game and Severus was forced to sit down on the stairwell and wait until his motion sickness had passed for that could only be the reason; Severus kept denying that there'd be any other reason than the one in front of him.

Students around Severus looked scared, not knowing what to do but feeling on some level like they should do something. None of them, wanted to get involve with the evil bat of Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood was the fool-hearted hero, "Peppermint beetles will help fight against aggravating slugs," Severus lifted his head up from his hands to stare at Luna. Luna gave Severus and the rest of the student body on the stairs a dreamy smile before getting off on the third floor.

Severus reluctantly went in search of Fenrir finding him in his office, drinking a deliciously smelling peppermint tea. Severus stomach seemed to magically settle at the sight of Fenrir and the smoothly smell of peppermint, Severus knew the powers of every plant known to humans and creatures, he was a famous Potions Master after all but it still managed to amaze Severus how quickly his stomach had quieted down. During Severus' pondering, Fenrir slowly moved his chair away from the desk, offering the cup of tea and his lap as a resting spot for the sickly pale Severus.

The weight of Severus in Fenrir's lap felt comforting to the overworked werewolf, Severus let out a soft sigh at the constant warmth his mate always seemed to give off. Severus couldn't help but wonder how Fenrir could stand to feel his eerily cold body pressed against something so much warmer, the combination had to feel uncomfortable but Fenrir never gave any sign that it was uncomfortable. "How can you withstand the constant cold from my undead flesh?" A low chuckle met Severus' ears as Fenrir wrapped an arm around Severus and returned to his original place behind his desk, silently offering the tea to Severus, Severus automatically accepted the minty tea and stole several sips from it, "Your flesh cools down my burning body, until I find out, I couldn't help but think I'd die from the constant heat." Fenrir hadn't been lying; he was unusually warmer than the average werewolf and to find a mate who was cooler that enjoyed the constant heat given off of Fenrir's body was just an added bonus.

Severus started to squirm in Fenrir's lap; a husky moan was breathed from Severus, "Fenrir…" Fenrir's ears perked up at this name, "Yes, love?" Severus squirmed some more, unsure of how to ask for Fenrir for what he wanted, Severus still felt like a silly little virgin when it came to sexual encounters and the embarrassing part was that Severus was inexperience, after what happened to him, he never wanted to try again. However, Fenrir made his blood boil and not only in annoyance and anger at times but also in uncontrollable lust, Severus felt angry with himself as he continued to squirm and hope that Fenrir would take a hint and relieve some of Severus' itch.

Fenrir bit his tongue to keep from moaning at the constant squirming Severus was doing, it felt like Severus was trying to fuck himself through Fenrir's clothing. The wrapped arm finally gave way to slowly snaking itself downwards, wandering fingers glided over Severus infamous black robes and in between the buttons to reach inside of the robes and feel a heated bump. Severus wasn't small, he was average for a human male and that was fine with Fenrir, the sound of a zipper and heavy breathing were the only noise in Fenrir's office. Severus moaned and ached at the first touch of a very warm and large hand, Fenrir gripped Severus in a tight grip, stroking Severus as he breathed into Severus' ear, "Tell me what you want." Severus bit his lower lip, fangs reaching out and threating to break the skin, "I want…" Severus couldn't say what he wanted, he wanted Fenrir to continue with stroking his dick but he always wanted something to fill him, Severus moaned again as Fenrir sped up. "Do you want this? Or do you want something else," Fenrir's other hand snaked its way up to Severus face, gripped his chin in a tight grip of control, Severus felt himself more turned on by the power display then he felt frighten by it.

A thumb entered Severus mouth and he greedily sucked on it, Severus had seen romantic movies and read novels of such acts and always found it disgusting but now, now he could understand why. Fenrir moaned at Severus erotic display, the hand down Severus pants stopped and pulled away, Severus gave a whimper and a whine to signal his distress, "I want you to beg for it." Severus turned pleading eyes on Fenrir as he sat forward in Fenrir's lap, refusing to give up the thumb as he nibbled it and drew blood, the taste of blood exploded on Severus taste buds, causing him to cum in his pants but the desire to be taken and owned was still there. "More" was all that Severus could say, Fenrir had been expecting their little event to be over with but the whispered _'More'_ sent jolts of electricity to his painfully hard cock.

Fenrir pushed Severus into the desk, "Stay" Fenrir commanded and Severus laid pressed against the desk, noticing that the desk was strangely comfortable. Severus' robes flipped over his head as the thumb stayed in his mouth and a pointer finger was added, Fenrir used his other hand to shred off Severus' trousers, moaning at the sight of tight boxers covering a perfectly rounded ass. Fenrir wanted to devour that ass but it'd have to wait for time, when he had more patience, the boxers met the same fate as the trousers did. Fenrir added more fingers to Severus mouth and commanded him to wet them for this tight little asshole; Severus moaned and groaned at the treatment.

Fenrir's middle finger was roughly shoved into Severus clenching hole, Severus spread out his arms to hold onto the desk as Fenrir roughly finger fucked him, adding more fingers before he was use to them. In the back of Severus' mind, he knew once this was over with, he'd be sore and in need of a potion but right now, he _needed_ his mate's big hard dick in his ass. Fenrir jerked his fingers out and spat on his hands before lubing his cock with his spit, Severus natural juices would make it much easier for him to slide in, silently thanking Nyx for creating such a perfect mate for him. The first thrust was brutal and showed Fenrir's frustration and raw power, Severus cried out from a mixture of pain and pleasure, clawing into the desk and biting his lip to try and keep silent, Fenrir waited a half second before setting a fast and unforgiving pace, fucking Severus into submission and reminding him, who was the dominate in their relationship.

Severus responded by clenching his ass as tight as possible and thrusting his hips backwards, begging for more. Fenrir was only too happy to deliver, Fenrir gripped Severus' hips in a bruising grip and lifted Severus' lower half off the desk, Severus hips were slammed back into Fenrir's, while Fenrir kept thrusting forward. Constantly changing the angles until Severus let out an ear piercing scream of pleasure, Severus' prostate was battered, forcing Severus to hit a nirvana orgasm, the eyes in Severus head rolled back and he slumped over on the desk. Fenrir gave one final snarl before releasing himself in the willing bowls of his mate, Fenrir panted as he looked at this still mate, part of him worried about the young Severus was carrying but knew that Nyx would not curse Fenrir with a mate, who wouldn't be able to carry their young to term from some brutal mating.

Fenrir quickly pulled his mate's trousers back up and shoved his own member back into his clothing and set Severus on his lap with Severus' face against his neck, before Remus Lupin and Dumbledore came charging into the room with their wands drawn. Fenrir's inner wolf snarled at the threat these two created but outwardly, Fenrir wore a sneer as he cradled Severus' sleeping form, "Can I help you gentlemen? Fenrir asked in a sarcastic tone of voice, while trying not to roll his eyes or curl his lips, "Passing students heard screaming and thought someone was being tortured, so we came in here to investigate." Dumbledore said in his authority tone, Remus smelled the heavy scent of sex in the area and tried to discreetly adjust himself; unfortunately, Fenrir caught the movement and gave Remus a quick glare and a silent promise of pain if he looked at Severus.

Dumbledore was obvious to what was going on, "Is Severus alright? And what happened to your table?" Fenrir cursed Dumbledore seven ways to hell for noticing that the desk was damaged, "**IF you must know**," Fenrir grumbled as he adjusted Severus again, Severus was starting to stir from all of the noises, "Severus and I had a minor spat and he decided to take it out on my desk, earlier he had gotten sick and was drained by the time he was done. I was about to send word, that I will be taking the rest of the day off, so I may watch my mate." Dumbledore looked like he was going to say something but Severus woke up from hearing his mate's deep rumbling voice, "Fenrir? I don't feel so well," was the only warning Severus gave before moving his head and promptly throwing up onto the classroom floor.

"As you can see, he's not feeling well. Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to take my mate to our room, the door is that way," Fenrir pointed to the door that both Remus and Dumbledore came from. Fenrir glared for good measure as Severus curled in on himself more, he had hoped that the peppermint tea would make him feel better but it didn't as if the growing child had sense the saddened danger it was in from Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked offset by the sudden change in mood but there wasn't much he could do, so he headed for the door and left, Remus lingered for a moment longer; "You might want to air this place out" was all that he said.

"Do you feel well enough to walk?" Severus nodded and the duo headed for their room, a strange thought for Severus as Fenrir waved his hand and cleaned up the mess and set the wards in place to protect his classroom from wandering students or staff.

**Author's Note 2:** I'm sorry for taking so long; I hope the minor bit of smut helps. My only excuse is that I've been having a hellish year and things haven't been all that fun or easy, lots of family problems have happened alongside of personal problems that have unfortunately gotten in the way and demanded immediate attention. My hope is that with the new coming year, things will start looking up and maybe, just maybe I'll finally get rid of my depression once and for all.

**Update Note:** Please go bug Whitemutt about updating her story, so I can update INFiLA. She made the mistake of only updating when I do and I don't want to force her to write more than one chapter at a time to keep up with me. If you can get her to update before December 25th, (deadline is December 24th, 11:59.59) I'll give you a bonus chapter! If you can't, then it'll be a regular chapter posted in the New Year.


End file.
